ALVINNN and the chipmunks: camping trip gone wrong
by Mrs Brittany
Summary: Alvin always thought that life was to cruel to him. He always got detention, was always grounded, he had to deal with a bully named Derek and he also had to deal with his rival Brittany. One day the boys and girls get to go on a camping trip but, one of them might have to stay and Alvin thinks that he is the one who won't get to go. Then something unexpected comes to his life:)
1. Chapter 1

Boy oh boy it was a gorgeous Monday morning which was a wonderful usual day for the Seville family. Well for most of them it was because one certain chipmunk hated school days especially Monday's. "Beep beep beep" the alarm clock woke all of the boys up and as usual Simon and Theodore got up to go brush their teeth however, Alvin was super annoyed by the alarm clock so, he threw his pillow at the object making it fall to the floor and he successfully got it to shut up because the batteries had fallen out of the clock due to the impact that it got when it hit the floor.

Alvin closes his eyes again and trying to get back to his dream which was about him riding a motorcycle that he saw at toy store one day that Dave took the boys to but, to Alvin's disappointment Dave didn't buy him the motorcycle because, he didn't want history to repeat it self. He didn't want Alvin to get hurt like last time that Alvin convinced Simon to build a car which was for a school grade. Once Simon completed making the vehicle, his stubborn brother got his hands on it and used it under Simon's nose. Soon Dave found out what Alvin had done he was upset at Alvin for putting Simon at risk of getting a failing grade. Since then, Dave made a note to him self that he couldn't let Alvin drive dangerous vehicles until he learned to drive safely but, stubborn Alvin loves to going fast and performing stunts. Luckily Simon got another chance and he built a bus which got got him an A plus.

"Alvin wake up its time to get ready for school" a voice went to Alvin's ear drums but, it wasn't loud enough to wake him up. "Alvin hello wake up" Alvin was still busy with his dream that he started to mumble.

Meanwhile Simon got tired of trying to wake Alvin up so, he made yogis mind. "Alright Alvin, you asked for it" said Simon before leaving the room as Theodore followed him to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Simon and Theodore. um is Alvin not finished getting ready?" Dave questioned while placing plates on the table. Simon chuckles and glances at his youngest brother. Theodore nods and Simon answers "no he's still counting sheep" and takes a seat. Dave slaps his own forehead and makes his way to the boys room while mumbling "when will he give a break? I think I better make him sleep in my bed with me, that way I'll wake him up when I wake up and I won't have to go to his room anymore. Yeah I think I should do that"

When Dave left, Simon and Theodore started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh boy, Alvin is not going to like hearing that from Dave" said Simon as he almost chocked on peace of waffle. "He sure won't and I bet he will start-" "ALVINNN" Theodre was interrupted by a usual scream which causes him and Simon to laugh harder.

Meanwhile Alvin was awoken and quickly getting dressed while Dave stood by the door way tapping his foot impatiently. "Alvin, if this happens again tomorrow, you will have to sleep in my room that way you'll wake up when I do" said Dave as he watched Alvin brushing his teeth with his right hand and putting his left shoe with his left. Alvin gave Dave a horrified look which showed that he clearly didn't like the idea of sleeping in the same room with him because it made him feel like a baby.

The morning went by fast and the boys arrived at school. Now they were entering their classroom taking their seats which were close to the chipette's seats. "Alright everyone quiet, quiet, I said QUIET" Miss smith shouted making every student flinch. "Alright so, before I pass out the warm up, I have an announcement to make. From tomorrow to Friday, there will be a special camping trip only for the following students" She grabs a clip board from her desk and begins to call the names "alright so these students are Simon, Jeanette, Kevin, Bocarter, Amber, cheesy, Vanessa, Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany" miss smith continue to call names and she realizes that mostly everyone student in the room was on the list but, she still wasn't finished. There were two students left and there was one name left.

Everyone one started to stare at those two students who were Alvin and Derek. "Finally the last name and this student is..." Everyone was so curious to know who it was. Especially Alvin who was bitting his nails because the suspense was killing him. "Alvin" after that name escapes her lips, Alvin jumped in his desk and shouts "HA HA YOU DON'T GET TO GO DEREK. OH WELL TO TO BAD FOR You" Derek gives him an annoyed death glare but, Alvin didn't care. "ahem" miss smith cleared her throat and says "Alvin since you were rude enough to interrupted me by shouting in class then, I'll be rude as well by telling you that you have detention today. Congrats" Derek chuckled at Alvin but he ignored him. "Anyway, as I was saying, the reason why y'all get to go to this camping trip is because, all of you have perfect attendance. Also, by the end of the day, I'm going to give each of y'all a permission slip for the camping trip that needs to be signed by your parents. Tomorrow, the bus for the camping trip will be here at 6pm and school ends 3pm so, all of you will have enough time to get stuff that y'all want to bring but, don't get to exited because on the permission slip shows a list of items you can and cannot bring" everyone one except Simon and Jeanette were bother by what miss smith said. They didn't like that they couldn't bring whatever they wanted. "Alright now I'm going to pass out the warm up" said miss smith as she walked by every students desk leaving a paper.

A few hours later was lunch time and every student were struggling to get out of the room because the door way was surrounded by a crowd trying to get out fast. However the chipettes and the chipmunks were taking their time putting their stuff in their back packs and chatting about the camping trip. "so guys are y'all exited to go on the trip tomorrow?" questioned Jeanette before putting on her back pack. "We sure are well, Theo and I are at least" responded Simon before giving a smirk at Alvin. "Ugh, I hope that the stupid list of the stuff you can and can't bring doesn't mention any of the stuff that I'm planning to bring" Alvin said as he puts his texts books in his bag. "Well, you'll know when we get the permission slip later today" said Jeanette somehow trying to cheer Alvin up but wasn't working. A few seconds later, all of the students except for the boys, the girls and Derek left the room. Miss smith puts on her head phones, takes out a plate out of her lunch bag that frozen Alfredo Mac and cheese and exits the room. The boys and girls were heading out thee door but, "Hey Alvin, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" They stopped in their tracks and glances at Derek then at Alvin. "Sure, um guys go get lunch without me. I'll be with y'all soon" said Alvin and they obliged.

Alvin made his way to Derek and takes a seat next to him. "So what did you want to-" Alvin stopped talking when he noticed Derek pointing something at him. It looked like a small bottle that could spray something. Suddenly, Alvin was sprayed with a smelly substance. The smell made him gag but, this amuses Derek. "That's what you get for making fun of me in front of everyone. Now you'll be smelling like crap for a while" said Derek as he grabbed his things and leaves.

"Oh no, I can't go to lunch smelling like this. I have to call Dave and ask him to bring me clean none smelling clothes" Alvin made up his mind and dials Dave's number on his phone. "Hi this is Dave Seville please leave a message after the beep" " Dave please come to school and bring me one of my jeans and a clean sweater because, I um had an accident" Alvin hangs up and decides to skip lunch because he didn't want anyone to notice what he smelled like so, he went back to his own seat.

An hour later, the bell rang and the students were returning to class. Miss smith retired from eating her lunch with some other teachers and as soon as she entered the room, she smelled something awful. "Oh my goodness what is that smell?" She questioned as her eyes scanned the room to find where it was coming from and soon her eyes fall on Alvin who had a nervous look. "Alvin, did you had an accident or something?" She questioned. "No I don't and I don't smell anything" he lied. Soon the rest of the students returned and also noticed the horrific smell.

miss smith tried to continue the lesson but, the smell was to strong so, she couldn't continue. Instead she opened the windows. "Oh gosh I feel like my lunch doesn't want to be in my stomach anymore" said Theodore who was feeling like throwing up. "Where is that smell coming?" asked Brittany who was covering her nose with a napkin. "Alright listen up, whoever had an accident, please raise your hand and I will call your parents so they can pick you up" said miss smith as she looked at every student but, none of them raised their hand. "Miss smith I think the smell is coming from Alvin" shouted Derek causing everyone to stare at Alvin. Miss smith approached Alvin and realized that the smell for stronger. "Oh my Alvin, did you had an accident or not because it smells stronger where I'm standing" questioned miss smith. Meanwhile Alvin was feeling humiliated and angry all thanks to Derek who was now giving him a smirk. "Um sorry everyone I did have an accident" said Alvin which wasn't true but, he didn't want to be humiliated even more. Everyone but his brothers and the chipettes began to laugh so hard. "Alright everyone enough with the laughter" she then glances at Alvin and says "Alvin why didn't you tell me the first time I asked you? Ugh the smell is starting to make me sick. I'm calling your father so he can pick you up" miss smith left the room to call Dave. Luckily for Alvin, Dave was already headed towards the school with some of his clothes but, Alvin didn't care about the clothes anymore. All he wanted was to go home and take a long shower.

He also felt lucky that miss smith didn't let him stay for detention since she thought Alvin had an accident. Soon Dave arrived at the school and left with Alvin. On the way back, Dave kept asking Alvin many questions but, Alvin didn't answer any of them because his mind was somewhere else so, Dave stayed quiet.

Once Alvin got home, he spend the rest of the after noon in the bathroom in the bath tube. Dave returned from picking up Simon and Theodore and was now making dinner while Simon and Theodore went to go see how Alvin was doing. Meanwhile in the bathroom "Derek you're going to pay for what you made me go trough because this time you-" "knock knock" "Alvin can Theodore and I come in?" The voice belonged to Simon. "Uh sure" responded Alvin. His brothers entered and they had worried looks. "What do you guys? Oh wait I know. Y'all want to ask me about my accident and then laugh to face just like the others did at school" exclaimed Alvin as he stood on the bath tube and lets the water go in the drain. Next he grabs his towel from the sink and begins to dry him self. "Alvin how could you say that? We're your brothers and it's okay if you had an accident. I am curious though. Did you ate something bad that made you do number 2 in the classroom?" Questioned Simon. "Yeah Alvin, what did you ate this morning that affected your stomach?" added Theodore.

Alvin finished drying himself and wraps the towel around his waist. "Look, I lied alright. I didn't really crap my pants. I smelled like that because a little bully that we know well sprayed some kind of liquid on me and I started to smell like that. He pranked me because I kinda made fun of him for not being in the list for the camping trip" said Alvin as he made his way to the door as his brothers followed.

They were now in their shared room. "Oooh so it was a lie. Well that's good because Theodore, the chipettes and I were worried that you were sick or something" said Simon before sitting on his bed and opening his back pack. "Oh" was all Alvin responded but then, he becomes curious about something. "Wait, the chipettes were worried? even Brittany?" Simon looked from his book to him and says "yeah why?" Alvin responds "oh uh I was curious because I would expect her not be since we argue and we usually don't get along" Simon closes his book and opens his back pack. He hands Alvin the permission slip and they begin their home work but, Alvin decides to go downstairs and watch tv instead.

The rest of the day went by slow Dave signed the permission slips. Alvin was glad that the list that was on the paper about the stuff they can and cannot bring, didn't mention any of the things he was planning to take. Things such a sling shot, a few fire crackers, his Lorenzo outfit, his skateboard, a small bottle of antibiotic and a small box that contained bandages because he thought he might get a few scratches when he uses his skateboard and falls.

For Simons supplies, he had first aid kit, a thermometer, a compass, mosquito repellent, and hand sanitizer, antibiotics and band aids.

Lastly for Theodore's supplies, he has talking teddy, a bag of chocolate chip cookies, a bag of gummy bears, a blanket, and as his brothers, he to carried a box of band aids and antibiotics.

Dave convinced all of them to carry their own antibiotics and band aids just in case of an accident. At first Alvin didn't want to because he wanted to fill his bag with more of his own stuff and the antibiotic and band aids were taking up space however, Dave kept insisting which eventually worked.

Now it was night time and they were all sleeping peacefully. Even Alvin who trough the worst day of his life, managed to get some sleep.

The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow:)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, everyone woke up early except for Alvin who was the one always getting yelled at for not getting up. They ate breakfast and made their way to outside to wait for the school bus to arrive. As the chipmunks were waiting, they were approached by the Chipettes. "Good morning boys how are y'all?" questioned Jeanette before giving Simon and Theodore a side hug. "I'm great" "so am I" replied Simon and Theodore very happily Eleanor gave them a side hug as well but the two girls didn't do the same for Alvin because they knew he was feeling uncomfortable because of yesterday. The girls stared at Alvin who hasn't answered her question and he nearly notices this since his mind was somewhere else. "Oh I'm fine Jeanette" he replied but didn't make eye contact with any of the girls. Brittany notices that Alvin was sad about something and she kinda knew what he was upset about. "Alvin, are you feeling better than yesterday that you had an upset stomach?" Alvin's cheeks get red by the embarrassment that she just caused that by asking him that and even though it wasn't true that he actually had an upset tummy. Everyone's eyes were on Alvin which him feel more awkward. Simon realizes this and answers for Alvin "in girls, Alvin didn't really had an-" "HONK HONK" the school bus arrived. "I'll tell you girls later" said Simon before walking in the bus with the others.

On the way to school, Alvin was sitting alone in the back of the bus because he had legs and to his left so no one could take a seat next to him and he was facing the window. Alvin was thinking of making Derek pay.

As Alvin was busy thinking, Brittany who was sitting across from him was now staring at him with concern in her eyes. Even though she and Alvin didn't get along and had their arguments, deep down she cared about him and felt something special for him. Sitting next to Brittany which was her right, was Amber who noticed that she was staring at Alvin. "Ugh I can't believe he actually decided to come to school after what he did. If I was him, I wouldn't want to co to school anymore because of the embarrassment that I would be dealing with" exclaimed Amber as she to was staring at Alvin. This offended Brittany and wanted to say something back to Amber but, something stopped her from talking.

Behind Alvin's seat was Derek who standing and was pointing some kind of bottle behind Alvin's head. As yesterday, Alvin felt something wet touch the back of his neck so, he turns around and sees Derek with the same bottle from yesterday which was now on his face. "Hello Seville, I thought that you wouldn't show your face after what I already you go trough yesterday" said Derek before giving me Alvin a satisfied grin. Alvin couldn't take it anymore and tackles Derek. Brittany who saw everything, got up from her seat and tried to break the fight. Soon everyone the bus was chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FITGH FIGHT"

Brittany was trying to held Alvin back from hitting Derek but, she lost her grip and the fight continued. Alvin was punched in the face and stomach so much but, he didn't care about the pain. His anger was stronger and even though he was shorter than Derek, he was still putting up a good fight. Derek had some scratches on his face and a shoe print on his cheek which was Alvin's who managed to kick him. A minute later, all of the chipmunks and the chipettes were trying to held Alvin from attaching Derek however, Alvin's anger was so out of control that he managed to break free from their grip and attacked Derek who was held back by some other students. The fight continued but it had to be stopped so, the bus driver had to pull over even though they were on the freeway. The driver approaches the two and gets between them. "Alright you two that's enough" he commanded and the two actually obeyed. The driver was muscular and had sun glasses. He used to be the schools gym teacher but, decided to change his job from a gym teacher to a bus driver. Alvin was breathing hard while the smell from yesterday surrounded him again. five minutes later, the two had calmed down and the driver speaks "alright you two, please explain the cause of your actions" both Alvin and Derek started to talk fast which the driver couldn't understand what they were saying. "Quiet one at a time" he said and Brittany raises her hand. The driver notices and pints at her. "Um sir, the one who started it Derek. I saw him spray something at Alvin while Alvin was minding his own business " The driver nods at Brittany and glares at Derek. "We'll son, since you like to fight and you started it then I guess you won't mind doing 100 push ups for me and if you don't do them I'll will let miss smith know what you did and I'll make sure you get suspended for assaulting a classmate. Do I make my self clear?" Derek nods. "Good now give the that thing that you sprayed on your classmate with" The driver commanded and Derek reaches in his pocket and hands him the small bottle.

The driver reads label on the bottle and says "I see so that's what this is for" he glances at Alvin and says "Now I know why there is this smell here. Um Alvin you might need to go home to shower and change clothes. I'll tell miss smith what happened that way you won't be punished for being late" Alvin nods. The driver turns back to Derek and says "as for you, come sit close to me because I don't want you to cause anymore problems" Derek sighs and follows the driver.

Meanwhile Alvin was glad that Derek was going to be punished but, was still upset that he smelled bad again. His brothers and the chipettes were still standing close to him. "You alright Alvin?" asked Simon before putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah I'm fine but-" "ALL OF YOU PLEASE HAVE SEAT BECAUSE WE ARE LEAVING" announced the driver. The chipmunks and the chipettes go back to their seats but, Alvin approaches Brittany first and says "hey Britt thanks for you know having my back" Brittany smiles sympathetically and says "you're welcome and I hope" "EWW GET AWAY FROM US ALVIN. YOU SMELL AWFUL" Brittany was interrupted by Amber who was covering her nose with her hands. Even though Alvin knew it wasn't his fault, his feelings were still hurt so, he goes back to his seat without saying anything back.

Brittany was now very upset because she has never seen Alvin behave this sweet with her and Amber ruined it the moment.

Alvin was looking out the window but then, he feels someone move next to him. He turns and sees Brittany with a smiling and she says "sorry about Amber's rude behavior. Anyway, is it alright with you if I could stay seated next to you?" Brittany wasn't looking at Alvin's eyes but at the ground. "Yeah that would nice" he replied.

On the rest of the way to school, they talked about the camping trip and saying what stuff they were going to bring.

They made it to school but, Alvin didn't go out of the bus since the driver was going to be generous enough to take him back home so he can shower and wear fresh clothes. The driver got out of the bus to go talk to miss smith about Alvin and Derek then he returned minutes later. Now most of the students were out of the bus and it was Brittany and Alvin left. "So, I'll see you in an hour then" said Brittany and got off her seat but, before she leaves she gives Alvin a side hug which surprised him because she doesn't give side hugs to him. She usually gives them to Simon and Theodore but not him. However he always got side hugs from her sisters. "We'll see ya later Britt" said Alvin as he waved at her. She did the same and left.

Alvin was taken back home and he took a shower and changed. He was taken back and made it back to school minutes before miss smith passed out a quiz. Fortunately for Alvin, she excused Alvin from taking the quote since he wasn't there when she was teaching the lesson an hour ago. However, while the others were doing it, miss smith explained the lesson to Alvin and he had to come stay for lunch in her class so he could take the quiz.

The day went by slow and they were heading back home. Brittany sat next to Alvin again and they were talking about the camp trip again as well.

Derek wasn't suspended but, he was given three days of detention. he was more angry than ever at Alvin and he was planning on getting revenge not just on him but, on Brittany as well because she was the one who made him get in trouble.

The chipmunks and the chipettes got their stuff ready and we're heading towards Dave's car. Simon opened the door for Jeanette and Eleanor. Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sisters sat in the back while they shared the passenger seat. Every one including Dave were shocked to see Alvin and Brittany were getting along.

On their way back to school, Brittany showed all of the stuff to Alvin which was makeup, jewelry, four protein bars because she was on a diet. Brittany never wanted to risk getting out of shape so, she ate healthy stuff only.

Alvin was a bit amused and was holding his laughter by the stuff she brought. "So what did you bring?" she asked as she stared at his back pack which looked to be full. Alvin handed her his bag and so she can see for herself. Brittany opens his bag and gasps. "Alvin why would bring this? I don't think will let you take this to our camping trip" she whispered as she looked from Alvin to Dave who was driving. "Relax Britt, I'm not planning on using it. well at least for tonight I'm not" replied Alvin with an cocky smirk. Brittany giggled at his answer which surprised Alvin because usually when Alvin was planning to cause trouble and she knew about his plans, she would tell him that he's dumb for the doing stupid stuff that he might regret later on.

They made it to school and the bus for the camping trip was already there. They said their goodbyes to Dave and were now in the bus on their way to camp out.

Unbeknownst to Alvin, he was being watched by someone in the back of the bus who was laying down under a seat who was wearing a camouflage outfit that matched the gray floor. "I'm not done with you Seville and as for you Brittany, you'll get yours soon enough. I promise you that" he whispered as he stared at Alvin and Brittany sitting together laughing.

 **Tomorrow will be chapter 3:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later, the night had fallen and the bus had arrived to its destination which was a dark forest filled with fire flies, the sounds of crickets and howls. "Alright everyone, please make your way out and no pushing" Miss smith ordered as she held a clipboard and a hug backpack. Everyone got their bags and made their way out the bus except for Derek who hasn't been seen yet and was waiting for an opportunity to get out. After all the students were out, Miss smith makes her way out as well. "Ooh Miss smith, you forgot to" the driver who noticed that she forgot her umbrella and he tried to tell her but, he stopped talking when he unintentionally, pressed the button to close the doors. He opens them and goes after Miss smith trying to catch up with her and the students. This was Derek's chance to make his way out and he does however, he doesn't use the front door, instead he gets out trough the emergency exit that's in the back of the bus.

"Oh okay, goodnight Miss smith" the driver said before making his way back to the bus. The students were now standing next to the forests ranger. "Hello everyone I'm William slinky and welcome, to our forest" Alvin chuckled at the guys last name which causes Simon to elbow him in the ribs and Alvin glares at him for doing that. "Anyway, please follow me so I can show you all where your tents can be" everyone begins to walk and but, after five minutes of walking, the sound of thunder roared from the sky. Mr. slinky the ranger, turns to face everyone and says "here we are and I advice y'all to forget about making a fire at least for tonight because, it will be impossible to make one in the middle of the rain. Anyway, I will be in the fire look out tower if you need anything Miss smith. Oh and here's a map" she accepts it and nods. "Thank you Mr. Slinky and goodnight" the ranger leaves and now it was just the students and Miss smith. "Alright everyone, I brought some extra tents and some bags of supplies with me in case any of you forgot to bring bring supplies to survive when being in nature but, let's hurry because it's about to rain" Miss smith wasn't surprised to find out that none of her students brought a tent with them so, she hands each student a bag of supplies and a tent. Soon most of the students had their own tent but, she only had three tents left and there were the chipmunks and the chipette's left. After everything was in place, Miss smith who was looking at her clip board says "so, in each tent there's only room for one person but, for you chipmunks and Chipettes, get in to groups of two because all of you will be sharing a tent with your partner got it" everyone one of the boys and girls, were disappointed hear that especially Alvin and Brittany. "Don't give me those looks and pick your partners already" Miss smith said as she had her arms crossed. Simon turns to face his brothers and questions them "so, which one of you will be sharing a tent with me?" "NOT ME" Alvin responded quickly Simon rolled his eyes as he already knew that Alvin was going to be the first to say no. Simon looks at Theodore and notices him looking at Eleanor who had her back facing him. Theodore looks from her to Simon and says "oh uh I don't mind sleeping in the same tent as you" Simon smiles and raises an eyebrow. "Theodore it's okay, if you rather share a tent with one of the chipettes" the short innocent chipmunk blushes and says "but I don't think-" "So boys, I decided to share my tent with one of you since my sisters have decided share a tent with each other" interrupted Brittany. "Um actually, we changed our mind Brittany" Jeanette said before looking at Simon. "Um I could share my tent with you Simon" Simon smiles and says "why thank you Jeanette" he then approaches her and they head to one of the green tents to put their bags in. Brittany and Eleanor before looking at the two boys. "I'm proud of our sister for having the guts to ask her cru... I mean Simon that" Brittany whispered before glancing at Alvin and Theodore making sure that they weren't listening. "Yep and I hope she tells Simon that she" "tell Simon what Eleanor?" Alvin interrupted. Both Brittany and Eleanor jumped from his sudden move. "Oh uh nothing, Alvin" Eleanor said and Brittany nods. "Um anyway, Theodore would you like to share a tent with me?" Theodore gladly accepts and they both make their way to one of the tents. "Come one Alvin, let's go to our tent to put our stuff" said Brittany before taking his hand which made him blush. After all of them had put their belongings in their tents, they retuned outside where Miss smith and their classmates were waiting.

"It's about time you all returned, anyway I'm going to tell-" "CRAAAASH" the sound of thunder startled everyone before it began to rain. "Everyone please go in your tents now" Miss smith commanded and all of the students obeyed. "CRASH" another sound of thunder roared through the sky and it began to rain even harder.

 **In Alvin and Brittany's tent**

Ten minutes later, Brittany had taken out all the supplies from the bag she received from Miss smith. In the bag was a lighter, flashlight, two pillows, two blankets and a bag of marshmallows. Brittany was now busy putting the two blankets on the floor for the two to sleep on while Alvin was busy playing a pool game in his phone. "Oh come on I almost won" he complained which got Brittany's attention. "Alvin, don't just sit there and play games on your phone. Help me organize here" she said but Alvin was to concentrated on his game to hear her. Brittany finds a small pebble next to her so she grabs and throws it at his head making him turn "hey what was that for?" he questions as he rubs his head. "For not helping so, put the phone away and help me make our new home a little better to sleep in" she said before opening the bag of marshmallows. "Ugh fine" said Alvin.

 **With Simon and Jeanette's tent**

Their stuff was already neatly organized as each did their own thing. "Jeanette was writing on her diary while Simon was spraying some Mosquito repellent on himself. "Hey do you want some?" he questions and she looks from her journal to Simon. "Yes thank you Simon, I'm sure glad I have you as my partner because you brought a lot of useful stuff than me. Also I feel more safe and happy with you" Simon blushes and says "no problem and I'm glad that you're my partner as well" Simon hands her the Mosquito repellent and she begins to spray herself.

 **In Theodore and Eleanor's tent**

Their tent was also organized and both were eating some potato chips that Theodore brought while enjoying the noise of the rain in the night. "Hey Theodore, thanks again for sharing your chips with me" Eleanor said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome and I love sharing, especially with a friend like you" Theodore replied and earns a sad look from Eleanor. "What's wrong?" he questions. "Should I tell him? No because he only considers me as his friend" Eleanor said I'm her mind. "Um it's nothing, I just miss my home that's all" she replied. Theodore sits closer to her and says "don't worry, we'll be back home soon and you won't feel time flying" he then hugs her which she wasn't expecting and thanks him.

Fifteen minutes later, it suddenly became cold so, all of the chipmunks and the chipettes were cuddling with their partner under the blankets while sleeping. Even though It was still raining and thunder was still roaring they all slept peacefully.

Meanwhile outside, there was someone glaring at Alvin and Brittany's tent. "He he, now it's my chance" he mumbles evilly before stepping out of the show of a tree which was covering him from the light of the moon. This someone was Derek who soaking wet because of the rain and was also covered in mud. He tip toes to Alvin and Brittany's tent.

Derek notices that to open the tent, it had to be unzipped from the inside so, he gets another idea. He wraps his arms around the small tent and slowly lifts it without waking the two up. Derek makes his way to a nearby cliff while having a hard time walking on the mud trying not to slip and fall.

Meanwhile in the tent, Alvin awoke to an ant biting his cheek so he sits up. "Ouch, stupid thing get off me" he whispered as he managed to get it off. Alvin was about to lay back down however, he notices that someone or something is breathing hard. He glances at Brittany who was sleeping with her face facing him but, realizes that it wasn't her. Then he also notices that the tent is moving so, he gently shakes Brittany trying to wake her up. Brittany stirs and opens her eyes before sitting up. "Ugh Alvin I was having a beautiful dream. Why did you-" Alvin puts his finger on her mouth and whispers "something or someone is moving our tent" Brittany stares at him and then looks around the tent. Suddenly she notices the tent moving and the hard breathing as well. "Alvin I'm scared" she whispers before hugging him tight. Alvin caresses her hair and says "wait here" he then tries to stand up before opening the tent.

Derek hears something unzipping so he glances at the tents zipper which was being opened. "OH NO YOU DON'T, YOU TWO WON'T ESCAPE AND YALL WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME" Derek shouts before he knees Alvin on his nose. Brittany who was horrified by Alvin being knocked back goes to his aid. "Alvin are you alright? Please say something" She then notices him bleeding from his nose so, she uses her right sleeve and gently cleans his nose. "Ouch" groans Alvin as he slowly sits up.

Meanwhile Derek finally reached the top of the cliff. He looks down and notices that it's a long way down and says "ALRIGHT YOU TWO, NEXT TIME DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MESSING WITH ME AGAIN. WELL, THATS IF YOU TWO SURVIVE THIS. SAYONARA ALVIN AND BRITTANY" Derek shouts before releasing the tent which makes its way down as the screams of the two chipmunks fill the area.

 **Uh oh, that evil Derek has gone to far this time. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 4

As the tent with the two chipmunks was falling, first it crashes on a hug rock, then it continues to fall for a few more seconds however, it suddenly hits another hug rock. The tent continued to fall while crashing in to hug rocks on the way. Meanwhile in the tent, Alvin and Brittany who were being bounced around like dices and both fearing for their lives however, fortunately for them, the tent suddenly stopped falling. Both of the chipmunks had stopped screaming and were hugging each other.

"Are... you... alright... Br... Brittany?" questions Alvin as he tries to catch his breath. However, Brittany doesn't respond him , instead she's staring at her right knee. Alvin looks at her to see if she would answer him but, then he follows her gaze to see that she was bleeding from her knee. "Alvin, I think my knee is broken" she whispers as tears begin to fill her eyes. Alvin hugs her and says, "don't worry, once we get back with Miss smith, well tell her what happened and then she'll probably call an ambulance... Oh wait a minute, I have my phone with me" he reaches in to his pocket and takes out his phone but, his phone screen was cracked and it wouldn't turn on. "Oh great this just great, my phone must've gotten damaged from the fall" he mumbles before putting the phone back in his pocket. Brittany takes out her phone and it surprisingly wasn't damaged. "Oh no why now?" she questions. "What is it?" questions Alvin as he looks at her in her hand. "WHAT YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME" Alvin was disappointed to see that her phone didn't have signal. He then hears Brittany sobbing so, he hugs her more tight and says "there there Brittany, everything will be alrig-" "DON'T TELL ME THAT EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT ALVIN BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I CAN EVEN WALK AND WHOEVER, ATTACKED US IS PROBABLY COMING BACK" Brittany shouted which causes Alvin to let go of her.

There was now silence and both their bodies were in a lot of pain. Brittany notices that Alvin didn't shout back at her which is something he usually does whenever they get in to an argument. She glances at him and sees that his hands are on the side of his ribs. Alvin was having a hard time breathing which was another thing that she noticed. "Um Alvin, are you alright?" she questions but doesn't receive an answer. Alvin slowly turns his back to her and says "please Brittany don't yell at me again Brittany because it makes me feel even more bad. I'm the one who got us in to this mess. I'm the one who got you injured and I'm the one who could've you gotten us killed. I would have never forgive myself if something bad happened to you" Brittany starts to feel guilty and says "I'm so sorry Alvin, i didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just upset that our camping trip had to be ruined by someone or something" Alvin turns to her and says "I know who it was that attacked us" and Brittany gives him a puzzled look.

"Really, well who was it?" she questions but, before Alvin could answer, they hear a noise so close to them. "Hu what was that?" she whispers as she hugs Alvin's arm. The noise got louder and soon they both see a shadow standing outside of their tent and they were able to see it thanks to the moonlight. Alvin puts Brittany behind him and gets in to defense mode. "Whoever you are go away now before things get ugly for you" Alvin tried to sound intimidating but, the pain on his rubs didn't let him talk loud. Suddenly, the shadow disappears and now it was quiet. "You did it Alvin, you managed to scare it away" Brittany said before giving her attention back to his hands holding his ribs. "Alvin turn around " she whispers. Alvin turns to face her as his face showed that he was in pain. Brittany gently tries to lift his sweater a bit however, Alvin stops her and says "Hey what do you think you're doing?" Brittany rolls her eyes and says "I just want to see how bad you're injury is" Alvin looks from her to his hand holding his ribs and says "fine but, this stay between me and you alright" he then lifts his sweater to his chest. Brittany is horrified by what she sees. Alvin's stomach area was filled with cuts and bruises however, what shocked her the most was a red hole on his ribs. "Oh my gosh Alvin, I think you might have a broken rib or two" Brittany said before getting a bottle of antibiotics and gently pours some on her right hand. "Alvin, this may hurt a lot alright" she said and slowly rubs her hand on his broken ribs not giving him time to take a deep breath from pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Alvin felt a sharp sting on his ribs causing him to have a harder time breathing. Brittany finishes rubbing the liquid on his injured area so, she does the same to his cuts. Alvin felt like needles were digging on his skin but, he tries to ignore the pain. Finally Brittany finishes rubbing the liquid on all his damaged skin. Next she takes out some band aids and puts them on the cuts. She puts four band aids on the red hole before telling him "there, now try not to move much because the stinging might continue" Alvin looks at her in amazement and slowly pulls his sweater down.

Brittany gets on one knee was about to put some antibiotics liquid on her broken knee however, the tent suddenly moves causing her to drop the bottle spilling all of the liquid. "OH NO WHATS HAPPENING" she panics while trying to grab on to Alvin. Suddenly, Alvin makes a desperate move so, he unzips the tent and grabs on to something. "Brittany give me your hand" Alvin said and she was about to go down with the tent but, Alvin managed to grab her wrist.

They both watch as the tent continues to fall down in to the darkness. Alvin looks at his surroundings and realizes that this whole time the tent was stuck in a huge tree which stopped it from falling. However when they were in the tent, and they were moving a lot, they caused it to break free from the tree branch. Alvin who was holding on himself and Brittany with a tree branch, pulls himself and his counterpart up. Silence surrounded the two ad they sat on the tree branch that was holding their tent a few seconds ago. Alvin looks at his counterpart and sees her looking at the full moon. "Brittany" he said and she looks looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?" he question but, instead of her answering, she pulls him in to hug and begins to cry on his shoulder. Alvin caresses her back feels something wet so, he looks at his fingers to see fresh blood. "Oh Alvin, I thought we were going to die" she sniffs before she stopped hugging him. "Brittany, I'm sorry" he said with a look of being ashamed. Brittany gives him a funny look and says "for what?" Alvin looks at her knee and says "for making you get in to danger. This has happened because of me. Because of my cocky attitude towards the others. Towards Dave, my brothers, Miss smith, your sisters and you. I'm the reason why we are here in these conditions right now. If I would've said to an adult or Dave that Derek was bullying me, this would've never happened but, I convinced my self that I can handle the situation on my own which only increased his evil against me. Now here we are, we're both injured while being stuck in a tree in the middle of nowhere" Alvin was starting to cry but he continues "I've been such a pain to all of you and because of Derek's hatred against me has gotten even more bad, not only he was capable of hurting me but, he was capable of hurting you as well. I'm so sorry Brittany" Alvin let's his tears fall on to his lap while the cold breeze hits his body. Brittany who was heartbroken to see him this disappointed at himself so, she grabs his hands and says "Alvin, it's alright, I know that you only wanted to handle your problem with Derek alone and if I were you, I would've done the same because neither of us like it when someone else helps us with our problems making us look like weaklings" Alvin looks at her and smiles a bit. "Please don't blame yourself Alvin. It's not your fault that Derek likes to bully others to make himself look tough and confident. Anyway, we are both going to get out of here sooner or later I promise you that" Brittany managed to get Alvin's spirits up earning a hug from him.

There was silence again as both were looking in to each other eyes. Slowly their lips were getting closer and closer and finally they collided. Both of them felt like they were were flying while fireworks were in the background. Alvin caressed the side of Brittany's face while she playfully pinched his ears. They pulled away from the kiss and just stared at each other while still holding hands. "Did I ever tell you that your eyes are prettier than your sisters" Alvin said making Brittany giggles. "No but now you have" she then gets a flashback from a few months ago causing her to look sorrowed. "What's wrong?" he questions her. Brittany let's go of both of his hands and says " do you remember when you thought I was a body snatcher that was trying to take over Dave's body?" Alvin nods. "well, around that time I saw a part of you that was sweet and romantic and that's when I realized that I had feelings for you causing me to be nervous when I'm around you but, when you told me that I was a body snatcher trying to take over Dave's body, I was crushed inside because, I actually thought that you noticed I had feelings for you but, instead you saw me as a creepy weirdo. Since then, I convinced my self that you didn't feel the same way for me" Brittany stares her lap waiting for her counterpart to say something. Alvin was angry and disappointed at himself for not realizing that she was showing symptoms that she was in love with him but, Kevin's story about Aliens that steal human bodies, got to his head. Making him to blind to see that Brittany wasn't creeping him out for being controlled by an alien. She was showing that she had feelings for him.

Suddenly Alvin punches another tree branch next to him causing it to break and fall. Brittany was shocked by this and says "Alvin what's your problem?" he looks at her before grabbing both of her hands. "Brittany I'm so sorry, for thinking that about you. I do have feelings for you as well and I could've known that you had feelings for me but, Kevin told me stuff about aliens that steal bodies so, I was to blinded to see that you loved me since then. I love you Britt, and let's not let memories of the past get in our way" Brittany smiles and gives him a peck him on the lips. "I love you to" she replied as the the night got more cold.

"Well, I think we should get some sleep because we need it" said Alvin before leaning back. he then offers her a hand and she accepts. Brittany uses Alvin's chest as her pillow and they both drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile with the rest of the chipmunks, Theodore got out of his tent to take a leak by a nearby tree. When he comes back, he notices that one of the tents was missing so, he goes to check the other tents to see if everyone one of his classmates were present. Fist he decides to check Simon and Jeanette's tent. He gently shakes it and in a minute, someone unzipped the tent which was Simon looking sleepy. "Theodore, It's 1 in the morning. What is it?" he questions before stepping out. "I'm really sorry for waking you up Simon but, one of the tents is missing" Theodore said as he pouts at a spot on the ground which looked like there used to be something on it because that part of the ground was dry. Simon glances at the spot and gets confused as his baby brother. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING UP AT THIS TIME?" Both of the boys were startled by Miss smith who was in her pajamas and pointing a flashlight at them. "Sorry, Miss smith but I noticed that one of the tents is missing so, I decided to tell Simon" Theodore said while hugging Simon. Miss smith, goes back to her tent and returned with the same clip board. "LETS SEE, EVERYONE UP" she yells and in a few minutes the whole class has awoken and were out of their tents. "Alright, it appears that one of the tents is missing so, I'm going to call your name to see if your here. Cheesy" "present" "Kevin" "present" "Amber" "present" she continued to call the names when finally "Brittany" "Brittany" everyone's noticed that Brittany has not said present so, everyone gasps. "Alvin" "Alvin" Miss smith called his name but doesn't get an answer as well. The chipmunks and the chipettes begin to worry for their loved ones. "Oh no what happened to Alvin?" Theodore questions sounding very worried for his brother. Simon comforts Theodore and wanted to tell him that Alvin would appear any second however, he had a bad feeling. "Alright everyone listen up, I'm going to talk to the ranger to let him know that two of my students are missing so, please behave while I'm gone for a few minutes" Miss smith commanded the class before running to the fore look out tower.

"Oh no where could our sister be?" Eleanor question as she hugged Jeanette. Their counterparts approaches and comfort them.

 **Can Alvin and Brittany return to their loved ones before things get more out of hand or will nature be victorious? I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, the sun was shining and birds were singing. Alvin was the first to wake up because of a funny sound. He opens his eyes and looks around trying to find where the sound was coming from. "What is that noise?" He asks himself before looking at Brittany. She was sleeping like an Angel and she had her head on Alvin's chest. The sight was so beautiful that he didn't want to wake her up but, the noise was getting louder. Alvin gently shakes her and says "Britt, wake up" and in a minute Brittany opens her eyes to see Alvin smiling at her. "Good morning Alvin" she says before rubbing her forehead against his chin. "Good morning beautiful, um I'm sorry I had to wake you up but..." Alvin stops speaking when he notices something above Brittany. He knew that if he said something, Brittany would panic. There above was a honeycomb which looked like it had millions of Bees around it. Alvin knew Brittany wasn't scared of one Bee but, if there was a group of Bees together then she would terrified.

"Oh no, how did I not notice that last night" he says in his head. Brittany notices Alvin acting strange. "Are you alright Alvin?" She asks before placing her chin on his chest while staring at him. Alvin didn't want to scare her so, tells her "um I think we should get to the ground now because, it's safer down there than being up here" Alvin looked at the honey comb one more time. Brittany was confused and says "no, actually we're safe up her than..." Brittany stops speaking because she finally notices the noise as well. She follows the noise and once she looks up, she starts to breath hard, her eyes get wide and the hair on the back of her neck stands up.

Alvin notices her reaction and he knew it wasn't good. "Britt, look at me. Take a deep breath and... No Britt don't" Brittany was so terrified that she didn't pay attention to a word he said. She grabs on another branch but, it was a mistake because it suddenly broke. "ALVIIINNN" she screams as she starts to fall. "BRITTANYYY" Alvin goes after her and lucky for him, he was heavier than her so, he caught up to her and was about to grab her arm but, the pain in his ribs got intense that he hugs himself.

"SPLASH" they both touch the ground. Brittany landed on a river but, Alvin wasn't so lucky. He landed on a mud puddle that had nest on it. Alvin landed on top of the next which contained three eggs. Alvin was unconscious not knowing that an angry rattle snake was approaching hm. It was the mother of her now dead baby snakes. Brittany who was under water, swims up to the surface. When she gets there, she tries to catch her breath. She looks around trying to see if Alvin was in sight. "ALVIN, AlLVIN" she yells but he doesn't respond. Brittany struggles swimming to dry land because of he broken knee. She barely managed to save her self seconds before the river was about to take her to a waterfall.

Brittany looks at her reflection from the water and she could see that her hair was messy, her makeup was ruined but, she didn't care about that at the moment. Her objective was to find Alvin. Brittany begins to walk around trying to spot a red figure. "ALVIN ALVIIINNN CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Brittany doesn't get an answer which begins to concern her even more. "ALVIIINNN PLEASE SAY SOMETHING" she begs but to no avail. She was about to yell again but, she spots something red laying on the ground. Brittany approaches the figure and she realizes that it was the love of her life. "ALVIIINNN" she runs towards him but, she stops when she notices something awful. On top of the boy was the rattlesnake on his stomach making its way to his face. Alvin was no longer wearing his cap as he was on the ground unconscious.

Brittany felt like time froze as she sees Alvin seconds away from being bitten. Brittany didn't had much time to think. "oh no Alvin" she quickly looks around trying to find a stick or something that can scare the reptile. However Brittany finds nothing that she can use. Around her was mud and big heavy rocks that was to heavy for her to carry. Brittany looks back at the rattle snake to see it preparing to bite Alvin in the face. Without thinking, Brittany runs to the snake and grabs it by its neck just as it was a second away from bitting Alvin. She was having a hard time keeping the snake still. She couldn't believe how strong it was.

Brittany approaches the river while holding the snake. She wanted to throw the snake in it but, she knew that as soon as she lets go, she would get bitten. "Come on Brittany, think. Okay I'll release its tail and its neck at the same time-" "BRITTANY BEHIND YOU" Brittany heard a familiar voice and when she turns around, time freezes once again. Standing with its claws ready to strike, was a grizzly bear showing its teeth as saliva was coming out. "GRAAAAAAAAAh" the bear roars before swinging its claw. Brittany stood there like a statue but, once she sees the Bear roaring, she drops the snake. Big mistake. When the snake dropped to the floor, it bites Brittany on her ankle sending waves of pain all over her body. Brittany jumps to the side making the bear miss. Brittany tries to run but, the pain in her ankle wasn't letting her move. She starts to crawl away and the bear was amused by this.

The bear begins to stalk her letting her feel like she was going to get to safety but, not on the Bears watch. It grabs Brittany's bitten ankle and drags her towards him. The bear slams its claw on her bitten ankle which sends a horrific pain to Brittany. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Brittany screams in pain. The bear was going to bite her neck but, a large rock hits the bear in the face making it fall on its back. The bear angrily stands up and finds who was the one who threw the rock. There standing on top of a log, was Alvin who was holding two big rocks.

"LEAVE MY GIRL ALONE" Alvin shouts at the bear before throwing another rock at the bear. However Alvin misses. The creature roars again and begins to run on all fours like a bull towards Alvin. The boy was scared but he stood his ground. Alvin throws the last rock at the bear making it land on the creatures right claw. "GRAAAAAAAAH" the bear was in pain but, he was more angry and hungry. Although Alvin managed to hit the bear, he only managed to slow it down. The bear continued to run towards him. Alvin didn't have much time to think, he needed to defend himself somehow. Alvin looks around desperately trying to find something he could use but finds nothing useful.

Just as he thought that he was going to become the Bears breakfast, he notices that the log he was standing on, was sinking thanks to the mud under it. Alvin gets an idea but, he needed to be quick. Alvin looks at the bear to see it a few inches away. "Come on big fella, come to me now" said Alvin with a smirk. The bear is angered by this and lounges at Alvin. "Big mistake pal" said Alvin before getting off of the log and removes it from the mud. The bear lands on the mud instead of landing on the log. It was dumbfounded by Alvin removing the log but, the bear soon realizes Alvin's plan when he starts to sink thanks to the mud.

"GRAAAAAAAH" the bear couldn't move as his body was being swallowed. Alvin watched as the creature slowly disappeared. He didn't want the creature to die but, Alvin would do anything to protect his girlfriend. Alvin sighs and was happy that he was victorious. He walks around the mud avoiding being swallowed as well. Alvin runs to Brittany who was laying on the ground crying in pain. "Brittany, are you alright?" He asks before noticing Brittany holding her ankle. At first he thinks that she was in pain from her broken knee but, then he sees that she was holding her ankle, not her knee. "Alvin, a snake bit me" she whispers. Alvin didn't like what he heard. He knew that she was poisoned and had a time limit of living depending on what kind of snake she was bitten by.

Alvin scoops her up and begins to head back to the log. Alvin places Brittany on top of it and says "Britt, take a deep breath and tell me what kind of snake it was that bit you?" Brittany does as he said. "It was a rattle snake" she whispered and Alvin was terrified by hearing that. He knew that one of the most deadliest snakes are rattlesnakes. Alvin knew what to do thanks to the show he watches which is called "kid nature" Alvin knew what he needed to do.

Alvin begins to remove Brittany's right shoe and then her sock. "Don't worry Brittany, I'll get us out of here and then I'll take you to a hospital. Please resist" he tells her and she nods. Alvin removes his sweater and his shirt. He folds it before placing it under Brittany's head like a pillow. He then begins to wrap his shirt around Brittany's right leg below her broken knee very tightly. Alvin was doing this so he could slow down the venom that was going to her heart and her brain. Brittany was still in a lot of pain as she watched her shirtless Alvin, taking care of her bitten area. She wanted to thank him for saving her and making sure she was okay but, the pain on her leg wasn't letting her speak anymore.

Alvin approaches the river and begins to clean his hands getting rid of the dry mud. He then carries a bit of water with both of his hands and begins to wash Brittany's bitten ankle and he does the same for her knee. He could see that she was losing a lot of blood not just from the bite but, from her broken knee as well. Alvin washes away the blood and the dry mud. As he was doing that, he notices that her black leggings were completely ruined which had holes and mud all over them, because of the fall. He notices that her cuts and bruises on her legs were exposed which broke his heart. Brittany was in more pain than he was. Soon Alvin finished getting rid of the blood and dry mud. "Alvin" he hears her saying. "Yes Britt" he responds. Brittany grabs his hand and says "I just want you to know that, I'll always love you and don't forget about me. ill always be in your heart" Alvin didn't like what he was hearing. He knew what she was trying to tell him. "Britt, I love you as well but, please know that we're both going to get out of here alive. 'We're going to go back home and be happy. We're going to be together with the others and maybe in the future, we might have kids" said Alvin as he gently rubs her cheek.

Brittany smiles but, the pain keeps getting stronger so her smile is replaced by a sorrowed look. Brittany begins to sob uncontrollably. Alvin hates to see her sad. He hugs her as she cries on his bare chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Smith, the ranger, and her students were now searching for Alvin and Brittany. Their siblings were worried for the two. Theodore was holding his tears thinking that something bad must've happened to his older brother and his friend Brittany. Eleanor and Simon were doing his best to comfort him. "But what if we never find them?" asked Theodore as he was being hugged by Eleanor. "We will find them Theo, have faith" replied Eleanor. She to was thinking the same as Theodore but, she was doing her best to get rid of the negative thoughts. "She's right Theo, we will find them and-" "Hey Bernese, I found some footprints here" said the ranger as he was crouched down. Miss Smith approaches him and looks at the foot prints. "No, these footprints belong to neither of them. These are to big" said Miss Smith.

The chipmunks look at the footprints and could also could tell that the foot prints don't belong to Alvin nor Brittany. However one of the chipmunks realized something. "Hmm, now why does that shoe print look familiar? Alvin doesn't wear those kinds of shoes. Neither does Brittany" Simon said in his head. "This is strange. how can there be footprints here? This forest hasn't been open for the public for a year and my fellow workers don't wear these kind of shoes. We are only allowed to wear boots but, these foot prints look like they were made from sneaker shoes" said the ranger before a national forest employee aproaches him. "Mr. Slinky, we found something that may belong to one of the missing kids" he said. The ranger nods and says "good, take us to it" and the guy says "yes sir, right this way" the ranger follows him and the chipmunks and the others to the same.

They were approaching the cliff that could be dangerous to get near because of dangerous winds. "Careful everyone, don't get to close. I'll go check out what my fellow workers found" said the ranger before taking slow steps to the cliff. When he gets there, he sees two more employees looking down. One was using binoculars and the other was tying a rop to a nearby tree. "Bob, could you let Mr. Slinky have a look?" the guy with the binoculars turns around. "Oh yes sorry, I didn't notice you coming here" he said before heading the object to the ranger. Meanwhile the chipmunks wanted to see what was found but, Miss Smith wasn't letting them move. "But Miss Smith, please understand. Our brother and Brittany could be in danger. We need to see what was found of them" said Simon. "I'm sorry Simon but, no. The ranger told us to stay here because it's dangerous to get near that cliff" replied Miss Smith.

Even though Alvin drives her crazy, she misses him. She's worried about him and Brittany just like their siblings are. "Bernese, could one of you come over here and take a look at this?" asks the ranger as he pointed down the cliff. Miss Smith nods and was about to head over there but, Simon runs over there not caring if there were strong winds. "SIMON, GET BACK HERE" Miss Smith shouted but, he ignored her. Simon reached the ranger who gives him the binoculars. Simon places them close to his eyes and looks down. At first he sees nothing but trees and rocks but, when he notices something red that was stuck in a tree, makes him gasp. "Do you know who does it belong to son?" asks the ranger. "Yes, it's my brother's cap. He never leaves it behind" replied Simon worriedly but at the same time, happy to find sign that showed that his brother was somewhere close. Simon hands the binoculars back to the ranger before heading back where the others were.

"Simon, did you see Alvin and Brittany?" asks Theodore as he held talking teddy to his chest. Simon hated to not bring good news but, he was glad to at least know something. "No, but I did see Alvin's cap stuck in a tree" replied Simon. Everyone else is heartbroken by the news. Simon sees this and says "come guys, cheer up. We will find them and I'm sure they're safe and sound" however this wasn't working. Jeanette bursts in to tears as she got on her knees. Simon approaches her and hugs her. Eleanor was trying to hold her tears but, a bad feeling in her chest was making it harder. Miss smith watched their worried faces and she was going to say something but, she then remembers that she forgot to do something. "Um, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, I'm going go call David to tell him the bad news" said Miss smith. The chipmunks look at her in tears and they nod.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany. She was asleep as he sat on the log thinking about what to do. Alvin knows how to survive outdoors and taking care of Brittany but, he also knows that he can't stop the poison from taking her life. An hour has passed since she was bitten by a snake. Alvin was trying so hard not to cry as he saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully but, he knew that she was in pain. "Why her? Why her? WHY HER? I should've gotten bitten. Not her, Not my Brittany, Not the love of my life, Not my pink beautiful blossom... Not my soul mate" Alvin kept saying in his head. Suddenly his stomach started to growl. Alvin knew that he needed to find food for him and Brittany but, he needed to leave her alone for a few minutes which he didn't want to.

However, his stomach growling wouldn't stop annoying Alvin. "Okay, fine you win" he said before standing up. Alvin glances at Brittany and says "I'll only be gone a few minutes. Please be alright Brittany" he then gets close to her face and kisses her cheek. Alvin walks away and looks at his surroundings looking for something he and Brittany could eat. He knew how to make a fire to keep him and Brittany warm and to keep predators away but, he didn't know where to look for food. Alvin then remembers the tent that had snacks but, he didn't know where it was. He looks around but finds nothing. Alvin keeps looking until, he finds some fruits that look like berries but, Alvin didn't want to risk getting poisoned. The fruit looked delicious but Alvin wasn't letting his stomach convince him.

Alvin keeps looking around and soon he finds some mushrooms on the ground. Once again, he didn't want to risk getting him and Brittany poisoned. Alvin knew that there are some mushrooms that you can't eat. His stomach was growling even more. "Ugh, it's like I'm in a desert with no food and... Wow, how did I not notice that before?" Alvin felt like an idiot for not looking at the river which was filled with fish. "Looks like our breakfast, lunch and dinner will be nothing but fish" he told himself.

In the meantime, the rest of the students were waiting for Miss Smith to return. They watched as the Rangers were debating whether it was safe to to climb down the cliff or not. Simon was furious by this because, more time was being wasted. He wanted to go down there and find his brother and Brittany but, he knew that it was dangerous for him as well. "Boys, I finished talking to David and he's heading here. Also I called the police and they are heading here as well" said Miss Smith. The boys and girls were glad to hear that. The ranger and the employees approach Miss Smith. "Well, we have decided to continue the search tomorrow because, it will start to rain soon which would make it difficult to climb down" said the ranger. The chipmunks were disappointed by this but, one of them was so furious that his body heat was giving heat like a radiator. "WHAT, NO WE HAVE TO CONTINUE SEARCHING. ALVIN AND BRITTANY COULD BE LOST AND IN DANGER RIGHT NOW" Simon shouted which shocks everyone. All eyes were on him.

"Son, you have to understand, it's not safe to continue the search-" "STOP BEING WUSSY AND LETS CONTINUE THE SEARCH" Simon shouted again. Simon felt weird for saying that because, usually people called him that and he didn't care but, if his family or friends were in danger, he would protect them. He would even take a bullet for them. Everyone, especially Jeanette who knows Simon well, was shocked by the type language he was using. "SIMON, YOU HAVE THREE DAYS OF DETENTION FOR DISRESPECTING MR. SLINKY" Miss Smith shouted before writing a note of Simon on her clipboard to remind her that he has detention. Simon wasn't saying anything as his tears were making their way down his cheeks. Jeanette approaches Simon. She cleans his tears before hugging him tightly. He hugs her back as his tears continue to fall. "I'm so disappointed that the search will continue tomorrow as well Simon but, the ranger is right. It's dangerous to climb down that cliff during a thunder storm" said Jeanette. Simon stays quiet and removes his glasses to get rid of the fogginess. Jeanette releases him and kisses his cheek.

Meanwhile back with Alvin. He had all the tools he needed such as, fire wood, a spear that he made from tree branches, his shoe lace, however he was using a sharp piece of glass which replaced the blade. Alvin wasn't planning on using the spear to catch the fish because, he didn't want any pieces of glass in the food. He only made the spear to use against predators. He made a fish trap with pieces tree branches, and tied them together with his other shoe lace. Alvin was lucky to find some earth worms under some rocks which, he will use as bait for the fish.

Alvin made his way back to Brittany who was still asleep. He places all of the supplies on the ground. He then goes around picking up rocks and places them together. 10 minutes later, Alvin made a fire and was now finishing making his fish trap which looked like a basket. Alvin placed all of the worms inside which were 5. After that, he approaches the river and places the basket in the water. Alvin leaves the basket and approaches Brittany who was still asleep. Alvin admires the sight before looking at her ankle. Her could see that her leg had swollen thanks to the snake bite. Brittany begins to stir. She soon opens her eyes and sees Alvin looking at her leg. She wanted to speak but, she felt like she lost her voice. She couldn't feel her leg anymore but she now had a headache. Brittany tries to sit up but she was to weak to move. Alvin looks at her and smiles. "How are you feeling? He asks. Brittany blinks a few times before pointing at her throat. Alvin knew what she was trying to tell him so he tells her "just relax, beautiful" Alvin kisses her cheek before saying "lunch will be ready soon" he then playfully rubs her tummy and hears it growling.

"Awww, sounds like someone's hungry" he said. Brittany giggles in her head as she kept her eyes on him.

"Crack" suddenly, Alvin hears someone getting close. He grabs his spear and prepares to throw it at anything that moves. A few feet away from Alvin, were two eyes staring at him. " _What, I can't believe they're still alive. Crap it's a good thing that I came down here to check if they were dead. *chuckle* well I guess I'll have to take care of them but It looks like he has a weapon. Hmm I'll strike when he has his guard_ _down_ " it was none other than Derek who was hiding in some bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin didn't hear the noise anymore so, he thought that it was a deer or something that made the noise. Alvin puts his spear down and then sits on the log next to Brittany who was also scared of the noise. Brittany who was to weak to talk, tries to get Alvin's attention. However she can't move and she's not able to talk. Alvin sat there thinking if his family and friends were looking for him and Brittany. He was feeling hopeless because he thought that his siblings should've found him and Brittany by now.

"Where are you Simon? Where are you Theo? Where are you Eleanor? Where are you Jeanette? We need you. I don't know how long Brittany will live for. That stupid poison is going to attack her heart and brain soon. Dave, my father that I love so much. I don't know if you know that Brittany and I are lost. I don't know if we are going to be found. I'm not an expert on estimating how many hours Brittany has to live. Dave, I know I'm a trouble maker who gives you headaches every day. However you're a strong loving that who loves me, my brothers and the girls. You are always there for us and, if Brittany and I make it out of here alive, I will apologize to you for all the trouble I've given you. Simon, my nerdy brother, I know that I always make fun of you for being a nerd and not having any girlfriends but, I'm proud of you. I'm proud that your my brother. A smart one who lectures me like Dave but, i know that you only do it for me to understand to make good decisions. Thank you Si, and I will apologize to you as well. Theodore, my baby brother, I'm proud of you being my little brother. You're so innocent that, you don't know about the kind of evil people in this world who find pleasure in hurting people. People such as Derek who tried to get rid of me and Brittany. Anyway i'm glad that you found the love of your life and I hope that you'll soon be with her. I love you Theo and I'll apologize to you to if i make it out of here alive.

Alvin glances at Brittany to see her looking at him curiously. Her eyes go wide as she sees Alvin's watery eyes. Alvin smiles before talking to him self in his head. "Jeanette, the clumsy girl who loves my brother Simon. I remember the good times we had together. Like when the time our body's were switched and I almost forced you to fight Derek, Which by the way, I still feel guilty about. I remember your birthday from a few months ago. You thought that you had a magic wand that actually worked but, really it was me, my brothers and your sisters making everything real for you. I know that you were disappointed to know that I'm the end you really didn't have a magic wand. You had good intentions of using a magic wand. I love you Jean, like a best friend and I know you are the right girl for my brother Simon. Eleanor, the macho girl, who is fun to hang out with. I've never met someone so fun like you. You love sports and you don't hold back. You're confident, brave and protective of your sisters. You're like the opposite of Theodore who has feelings for you. I know that you two love each other and I hope that y'all will be together soon" Alvin glances at Brittany again who was still looking at him curiously.

Alvin places both of his hands on hers and he begins to talk. "Brittany, my sweet beautiful girl. I've had feelings for you since the day I met you. You make my day with your smile. I remember i was jealous that you're the principals assistant. Me and you are rivals who hate each other but, deep down we love each other and I'm so happy that you came to my life. I love you Brittany, I'll love you forever" Alvin could see the the tears of joy in her eyes. He smiles and gets close to her. The two look at each other admiring the color of each other's eyes. Their hearts were beating fast and their body heat was getting hotter. Alvin slowly kisses her, tasting the flavor of her lips which was banana mixed with strawberries. He gently rubs Brittany's chin as he tries to slide his tongue inside. Brittany could feel it, begging to let it go inside. Brittany opens her mouth to let his tongue meet hers.

However, their kissing was interrupted by the same noise. Brittany didn't hear the noise but, Alvin did. He separates his lips from hers and grabs his spear again. Brittany was disappointed that their romantic movement ended but, she could see that Alvin heard something. After waiting a few minutes, Alvin sees nothing suspicious so, he puts his spear down. Alvin was starting to get scared because, he felt like he and Brittany were being watched. Alvin looks back at Brittany to see the same look from before. "I thought I heard something" he said before putting his spear on the ground. He then remembers that he needed to check his fish trap so, he stands up and grabs his spear before saying "I'm going to check if there's any fish on the trap" Alvin approaches the river as he walks slowly because he was scared of the noises from earlier. The feeling of being watched didn't go away.

When he gets to the river, he crouches down and puts his hands in the water to grab his fish trap. He struggles to get it out which he thought it was great because it meant that there was something inside. Alvin takes out the fish trap and looks inside. The sight brings a smile to his face. Inside were, two trout fish and one cat fish. The fish were shaking like worms which made it difficult for Alvin to hold the trap. He waited a few minutes until the fish stopped shaking. After waiting, he goes back to Brittany. Alvin was so happy that they were going to eat lunch that, he didn't realize that he forgot his spear by the river.

Alvin places the trap on top of the log and then he began put some small sticks on the floor making sure they were standing up. He was doing this so it could hold the fish as its being cooked. Then he picks up some leafs places them on the log next to the fish. Alvin gets on his knees and takes out one of the trout fish. Alvin knew that it wasn't going to be easy to open the fish to take out the organs. However he still decides to go for it. Alvin begins to open the fishes stomach, taking out the organs and other body parts that are dangerous to eat. Alvin tries not to throwing up when he finds one of the worms that he used as bait, inside the fish. Once he finished with that fish, he takes out the second trout fish and begins to do the same.

Meanwhile back with their siblings. They were back in their tents talking about Alvin and Brittany. "Listen Simon, don't go because you could get lost as well. Please wait for tomorrow" said Jeanette who was trying to stop Simon from going out on his own to look for her sister and his brother. "I'm sorry Jean, but I can't wait another second-" "Simon, if you do that then you'll leave me no choice but to tell Miss Smith what you're going to do" said Jeanette firmly as she crossed her arms. Simon was in disbelief when he hears that. "You wouldn't" he said. "Yes I'll tell her if you disobey me. Please Simon, I don't want you to get lost. I want to go and look for them as well but, it's better to wait because, do you have any idea where they could be and do you have any idea if there are predators out there?" replied Jeanette. Simon knew that she had a point but, he still wanted to look for his brother and Brittany.

"No but still, I'm going to look for them and don't worry, I won't get lost because I have some tools with me" said Simon before opening his bag to show her his compass and his other tools for surviving in the wild. Jeanette sighs and she realized that it was no use trying to convince her crush. She thinks for a few seconds. "Jeanette?" Asks Simon expecting her to keep begging. "Okay, but I'm coming with you" said Jeanette. Simon smiles and says "I'm glad you understand" he then leans in and kisses her cheek. "We will leave tonight when everyone is asleep" said Simon and Jeanette nods.

Meanwhile back with Alvin and Brittany. He finished taking out the dangerous parts of all three fishes and was now cooking them. The delicious smell of fish made Brittany's mouth water as she watched Alvin who was twisting the stick that was holding a trout fish making sure that it was being cooked well. As he was doing that, he glances at Brittany looking at the fish with a hungry look on her face. Alvin smiles and says "lunch will be ready in five minutes" he then leans in and kisses her forehead. Alvin notices that the sky wasn't blue anymore. It was gray thanks the clouds. "Oh no, please don't tell me that it's going to rain" he said in his mind.

Soon, Alvin finished cooking one fish and he gently grabs it with a leaf which was used as a plate. He then approaches Brittany. He helps her sit before placing the leaf with the fish on her lap. Alvin rips out a piece of the fish and says "Britt, say aaaah" she giggles in her head and does what he said. Alvin places the piece in her mouth and she starts to chew it. To Brittany, it was like the best food she has ever tasted. It was nicely cooked but, she wished that she had some salt. Brittany finished eating the first piece and then smiles. "Tastes good huh" said Alvin before taking another piece and placing it in her mouth.

A few minutes later, Brittany finished eating her fish but she wanted some more. Brittany knew that she was on a diet but, the flavor was so good that she just couldn't help her self. Alvin could see her staring at the other fish. "You want more beautiful?" He asks and she nods. "Let's see, this fish is the same type you ate but this other one is a cat fish. Which one do you want to try? This one or this one?" He points at one of them. Brittany was curious to try the cat fish so she chooses that one. Alvin feeds her once again before he begins to eat the last fish. When he finished eating, he heads to the river with two leads to get some water. After that, he heads back and boils the water that were on the leafs. After boiling it, he gently holds the leaf close to Brittany's face and pours some in her mouth before he drinks some.

After that, the two were full and energized. Alvin looks at Brittany to see her rubbing her full tummy. He then starts to remember a song that breaks his heart. A song which started to remind Alvin that, Brittany could have a few hours to live. Alvin leans in and begins to sing.

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Yeah_

 _I don't know why you're not fair_

 _I give you my love, but you don't care_

 _So what is right and what is wrong?_

 _Gimme a sign_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Oh, I don't know, what can I do?_

 _What else can I say, it's up to you_

 _I know we're one, just me and you_

 _I can't go on_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _I want no other, no other lover_

 _This is our life, our time_

 _We are together I need you forever_

 _Is it love?_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Yeah, yeah, (woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _(Woah-woah-woah, oh, oh)_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _Baby don't hurt me_

 _Don't hurt me_

 _No more_

 _What is love?_

Alvin finished singing as tears were going down his cheeks as he looked at Brittany. She to had tears on her cheeks. "I love you Britt, please don't leave me" he said before he leans in and kisses her.

"Awww how cute, the two love birds so United. That was a sad song by the way Alvin. However it's to bad it's the end for you two" a voice that Alvin hoped to never hear again said coldly. Alvin slowly stands up and gets in front of Brittany to protect her. He he was looking down at the ground but, he didn't have to look up because he knew who it was. "Hello Alvin, it's good to see you again. You know, that was very rude of you and Brittany to survive after I threw you and her off that cliff. I was only trying to do you a favor by ending your meaningless lives. No one cares about you to, so what's the point of being alive hmmm" said Derek giving Alvin an evil smirk.

Alvin still keeps his gaze on the ground. He starts to wonder where he left his spear. "By the way, thanks for this toy. You did a great job making it very sharp" said Derek as he holds Alvin's spear. Alvin looks up to see Derek's eyes filled with evil.

"CRASH" things go from bad to worse when thunder clapps in the sky as it began to rain. "Let's settle this once and for all" said Alvin as he approaches Derek who was surprised by Alvin's move. Alvin stands a feet away from Derek not feeling afraid anymore but angry an protective of Brittany.


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION Rating has been changed**

Both the brave boy who stands his ground not intimidated by his enemy who is taller and stronger than him and has a weapon. They kept their eyes on each other, not blinking not even as it was raining hard making drips of water go in their eyes. They both knew that if they got distracted by even a second, they could give their enemy an advantage. As the two stood still as they kept their eyes on each other waiting for the right opportunity to strike, the female who was laying down, was watching the what was happening.

She was scared but not for herself, she was scared for the love of her life. She knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against their enemy so, she tries her best to sit up and stop her Alvin, from facing Derek. However, the poison in her body was damaging her each minute that went by. Even though she ate lunch which gave her energy to sit up and move her arms, she couldn't feel her right leg and couldn't move it. Also she tries to speak once again but, her voice was still gone. Brittany watches as Derek points the spear at Alvin. but suddenly it becomes hard for her to see them because it began to rain more hard.

Brittany starts to get cold both from fear and because of the windy day. She unfolds Alvin's sweater before putting it on. After she puts it on, she places the hoodie over her head to avoid getting more wet. She glances at her leg which had Alvin's shirt wrapped around it. The shirt was red but, Brittany could still see the stains of her blood all over the shirt. She was feeling guilty for ruining Alvin's shirt. She then begins to think that all of this was happening because of her. She thought that if she would have stayed still when she saw the honey comb, she and Alvin wouldn't be in the situation they are on now. However she had a huge fear of bees because she was bitten one time which left a permanent mark on her right arm. She thought that the mark would make her look less beautiful which her sisters thought it was stupid for her to think that. She then begins to think how close she and Alvin have gotten since she spotted Derek bothering Alvin in the school bus. She loves the new Alvin but, she was beginning to miss his pranks that he pulls on her. She never thought that her and Alvin would be together.

After 10 minutes of waiting for one of them to make a move, Derek strikes first by, swinging the spear at Alvin trying to cut and stab him in the stomach however, Alvin dogged it before running to the space between Derek's legs. Derek turns around to see Alvin waiting for him to make a move again. Derek swings the spear attempting to stab Alvin's stomach but, he was too quick. Alvin kept dogging and dogging and Derek kept trying to stick the spear in the boy's body. Unfortunately for Alvin, the pain in his ribs was returning making him have a hard time breathing and dogging. Suddenly Derek gets tired of trying to stab Alvin with the spear so, he unexpectedly spin kicks Alvin on his temple sending him flying.

Alvin lands on his left elbow which didn't hurt much for him but, his temple was burning with pain. Alvin gets to his feet but, he suddenly feels the air in his lungs disappear when Derek kicks Alvin in the chest. Derek laughs evilly as he watches the boy gasping for air. Meanwhile Brittany watches in horror as Alvin was picked up by his collar. She desperately wanted to go and help her Alvin so she begins to drag herself towards the two. In the mean time, Derek held Alvin his left hand as he forms his right hand in to a fist. Alvin was starting to cough blood however a smile appears on his face. This irritates Derek so he knees Alvin face breaking his nose. "What's the matter Alvin, don't tell me you're this weak. Come on, make this fun for me. Pretty please" said Derek mockingly before he knees Alvin in the face again.

Alvin was bleeding from his nose and lips but, his fighting spirit was still in him. Alvin smiles again and says "you know Derek, I always knew that you had an evil heart but, I never would have thought that you would attempt to kill me and Brittany" Derek smirks and says "you know Alvin, I always thought that you were stronger than this. I always thought that little Alvin, has guts like me but, I was wrong. One time I even thought that you and I would become friends but no. You choose not to be my friend just because I bullied your wimp brother Simon. You stood up for that nerd who I can use as my cane. Why Alvin, why did you protect him? He's not worth it and neither are you and you know what, after I'm done taking care of you, Brittany is next and I'll take my sweet time with-" Derek was cut off by monstrous pain in the groin. He drops to his knees and places his hands on his groin because of the pain making him let go of Alvin.

Derek tries to ignore the pain as he looks at his attacker. It was Brittany who was on her stomach holding a rock. Brittany managed to stop Derek from hurting Alvin even more but, when she crawled towards Derek, the shirt wrapped around her leg was no longer there because of the rain and when she was dragging herself made it, become less tight.

Brittany knew that it wasn't good because now the poison was free to go to her heart and brain. Alvin tries to gets to his feet as he holds his bloody nose and his ribs. "Britt, get out of here, I don't want him to hurt you" said Alvin as he approaches her. He was going to pick her up bridal style but, he is suddenly grabbed from his hair and is lifted up. Derek who wasn't in so much pain anymore, punches Alvin in the jaw making him spit more blood. He then head butts Alvin on the side of his head, knocking him out before throwing him towards the river. Brittany was about to slither her way where Alvin was thrown but, two pairs of feet appear in front of her. She doesn't look up to see the malignant smirk on Derek's face. "Well, well, well, it's just you and me now Brittany. No one can save you and if you scream for help all you want. No one will be able to hear you because of this storm so I'm going to take my sweet time with you" said Derek before bending over and taking the hoodie off her head. He then grabs Brittany by her pony tail and lifts her. The two make eye contact. "You know, for a small girl whiny girl like you, you're actually pretty. Wait, actually too pretty that, I think I'll keep you alive so you can be all mine" said Derek before slamming his mouth on top Brittany's.

Meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany's siblings, they were bored in their tents as it was raining hard. All of them wanted to go out and search for Alvin and Brittany but they knew that they had to obey Miss Smith. The police still hadn't arrived but, a worried Dave did. He got out of his car not bothering to grab his umbrella from the trunk and heads to the fire tower. He didn't know where his boys and girls were so, he figured that the ranger might know where they are. In a minute he sees the tower and he sees a man standing outside looking a map. The man notices Dave approaching and says "excuse, no trespassing. The forest is not open for pe-" "I know but, I came here to see my boys and girls. My name is David Seville I was told that two of my kids are missing" said Dave very quick but still the man understood what he was saying even though it was raining hard. The man takes a few seconds to look at Dave as he was thinking if Dave was telling the truth. The man rubs his beard before saying "okay, I'll go tell the ranger that you're here. Please wait here" Dave nods before the man heads inside the tower.

Meanwhile, back with Derek and Brittany. She was being kissed by Derek who still held her by her pony tail. Brittany felt his tongue rub against hers and she tries to push him away but, Derek was stronger. Tears were going down her cheeks as Derek wasn't letting her go. He kept exploring her mouth until, he felt a sharp pain in his tongue. "Ohumoerderou" Derek tries to speak as he feels Brittany bitting his tongue. She didn't let go until Derek places a hand on her neck. He begins to squeeze her until she finally release his tongue. Drips of blood were coming out of his tongue and Derek could've sworn that he saw a piece of his tongue fall on the ground. Brittany drops to the floor as she gasps for air. "You shouldn't have done that" said Derek before grabbing her and putting her over his shoulder. "How about if we go somewhere private?" said Derek befote grabbing the spear and then walks away. 10 minutes later, Alvin who was lucky to be alive thanks to a huge rock that was in the water which stopped him from sinking completely in the water.

It stopped raining but it was still windy. Alvin opens his eyes to see two other eyes looking at him. He tries to speak but before he can speak, he begins to cough blood. He felt like he ate some cactus with the spikes because he felt sharp stings in his chest. Alvin takes a deep breath and tries to relax as he looks at the creature staring at him. "Kreeee" the creature spoke. Alvin was confused by his surroundings. He didn't remember how he got there but then, when he notices his the blood from his nose and lips. Flashbacks came to his mind. Alvin now remembers everything that happened. "Ugh, Derek you jerk" said Alvin as he hugs himself. He then looks around and remembers something. "Wait, a minute, where's Brittany?" He asks himself as he began to panic. "NOOOO, he probably has her" he said before standing up. "Kreeee" the creature speaks again.

Alvin looks at it which was a capuchin monkey with black and white fur. "Hello little guy, thanks for waking me up because I need to find Brittany" said Alvin before petting the monkey's head. Alvin gets off the rock and begins to swim to dry land as the monkey follows him. Alvin had a hard time swimming because of his injuries but, he was determined to find Brittany. Alvin gets out of the water and starts to wonder where Derek could have taken her. As he was thinking, the monkey hops from the ground to his head. It began to check if Alvin had any lice. "Where are you Britt? Where did he take you? Where did that OUCH" Alvin felt the monkey digging its nails in Alvin's hair. Alvin grabs the monkey and says "sorry little guy but I don't have any food" he then puts it down.

Suddenly Alvin's finds some foot prints that didn't belong to him nor Brittany. "This way" he said as he followed the foot prints. The monkey watched him with a curious look as it follows Alvin. Meanwhile with Derek and Brittany, he arrived at a cave as he carried the crying girl who was trying to break free. "Stay still" said Derek before slapping her roughly across her face. He then places her on top of a rock. "If you bite me again, I swear from for my soul that I'll kill you, got it?" he warned. Brittany nods. Derek gets on top of her and kisses her again. Brittany was feeling more sick than ever. Her leg wasn't the only thing that she wasn't feeling, she couldn't her right arm nor her waist. Brittany could tell that the poison was spreading fast all over her body meaning that she doesn't have much time to live.

Meanwhile with Dave, the ranger was taking him to where the chipmunks are. "So how and when did they disappear?" Asked Dave worriedly as they approached the tents. "Last night, One of your sons noticed that Alvin and Brittany's tent was missing so he told your other son and they told Miss Smith and then she tells me. We think that they are at the bottom of a cliff that's near here. I'm not sure if the two are there but, we did found yours missing sons cap. We were going to go down and look for them but, we decided not to because of the rain. It would have been difficult to climb down because of the rain so we decided we would look for them tomorrow" said the ranger. Dave was upset by what he heard. How dare they cancel looking for his son and Brittany? But deep down Dave knew that they had a good reason for canceling the search.

The ranger calls Miss smith from outside her tent. "Hey Bernese, I have a parent here. His name is David Seville" said the ranger. Soon Miss smith's and some other tents are opened revealing his boys and girls. "DAVE" they all shout as they go hug him. Miss smith approaches Dave who was being hugged by his boys and girls. "Hello David, I'm glad you're here" said Miss Smith. The chipmunks release Dave. However Dave was so worried for Alvin and Brittany that he didn't even notice Miss Smith standing next to him. "Fellas, we are going to look for Alvin and Brittany right now so grab your things" said Dave which puts a smile on chipmunks faces. "I'm sorry David but, the search will continue to-" "Look, I don't care if it's dangerous to look for them if them if the weather gets bad. My babies might be in danger and I no on is going to stop us from looking for them. Come fellas please hurry" said Dave as he finally noticed Miss smith.

In five minutes, the chipmunks were ready. "Okay let's go-" "Sir, you can't go looking for your missing children-" Dave chuckles loudly before saying "who's going to stop us? You?" Asked Dave. The ranger pulls out a tranquilizer gun and says "Sir, please don't make me use this" However Dave doesn't listen began to run with his boys and girls. The ranger shoots however he misses Dave by an inch. The dart landed on a tree instead. "Darn it, I'm going to need some back up" said the ranger before running back to the fire tower. In the meantime, Dave and the chipmunks continued to run. "Which way is the cliff located?" asks Dave. "It's this way" said Simon as he punted up a head.

They get to the cliff and they try to find a way to get down. "Oh my goodness that's a long way down" said Dave a bit frightened as he looked below. "Dave, we could use this rope tied to this tree that one of the employees left" said Simon as he held the rope. However Dave has a huge fear of heights. "Um is there another way to get down there?" Asked Dave. Simon looks at him confused. "No, this is the only way to get down. Why do you ask?" asks Simon. Dave didn't want them to know that he was afraid of heights but, he wasn't going to let his fear stop him from finding Alvin and Brittany. "Oh no reason just-" "Hey Dave I found another way to get down there" Dave was cut off by Eleanor who was standing next to some bushes. Everyone approaches where she was pointing and the sight shocks them. "Whaaat? Now that's very unexpected" said Simon. It was hidden stairs made out of rock that lead down. "Thank goodness, just what we need" said Dave who was glad that he didn't had to get down there by using the rope. Not wanting to waste more time, everyone begins to run down the stairs. It takes them a few minutes to get down. Finally they made it as they start to call the two missing kids names. "ALVIN, BRITTANY" shouted Dave. "GUYS WHERE YOU?" Asked Simon. "Sis, Alvin we're here" said Jeanette. They kept calling their names as they searched.

In the meantime, back with Brittany and Derek. He was still exploring Brittany's mouth as he tries to remove her skirt but, Brittany was fighting with everything she had to stop him. Derek separates his lips from hers and slaps her across the face harder than before. "STAY STILL" he shouted. Brittany who was now bear feet, was feeling more and more weaker. She knew that the poison was getting close to her heart and she couldn't do anything about. This gave Derek the advantage and removes her skirt exposing her leggings. "Ugh, why do you wear so much clothing?" Said Derek as he tries to remove her leggings. Brittany once again tries to stop him which angers Derek even more. "WHY YOU LITTLE" he slaps her again but this time, he knocked her out. "Oops, I think I over did it a little. Oh well" Derek was about to remove her leggings but, suddenly pain in his head stops him. Derek slowly glances behind to see someone he thought was dead. There standing before him with a rock in his hands was Alvin Seville with the monkey on his shoulder. "Ugh you again, I thought I got rid of you" said Derek before standing up. His head was still hurting but, he still wasn't giving up. Derek lounges at Alvin tackling him. He punches Alvin on his chest repeatedly. Alvin could feel his brain needing oxygen but, he couldn't stop Derek. Meanwhile the monkey was shouting angrily at Derek for attacking his friend.

Derek finished punching an almost knocked out Alvin and then turns his attention to the monkey. "SHUT UP ALREADY" he shouts before grabbing the spear that he had hidden under some rocks. He throws it at the money but, Derek was also tired. so he misses. "Kreeee" the monkey keeps shouting and it keeps jumping. The monkey then heads to the entrance running on all fours. Derek sighs before saying "finally, now where was I?" he then turns his attention back to Brittany.

Meanwhile with Dave and the chipmunks, night time was getting near and they still found no sign of Alvin and Brittany. "Do you see anything Simon?" Asks Dave as he saw his son on top of a free checking if he could see Alvin and Brittany from there. "Nope, I don't see them" replied Simon before climbing back down. Everyone is disappointed by his answer. Suddenly Simon remembers something from earlier. He looks around and spots a familiar looking tree. Simon looks up to see something that he wanted see. "Actually, I have found something that belongs to Alvin" said Simon which surprises everyone. He climbs the tree and in a few minutes, he comes back down with Alvin's cap on his head.

Dave could feel that there was hope of finding them. "Hey that's Alvin's" said Theodore. Simon takes off the cap and hand sir to Dave who hugs it as tears go down his cheeks. "Come on, let's not waste time, they could be near here" said Simon as he continued to walk.

As they kept walking, Jeanette notices something up ahead. "Hey what's that?" She asks. Everyone runs towards it which was the log with something on top of it. Jeanette picks up the object and she gasps. "Oh my gosh, it's Brittany's shoe" said Eleanor as she takes a look at it. Simon looks around the log and spots some burned pieces of wood that were placed together. This puts a smile on his face. "Guys, i think they're here somewhere. Look" Simon points at the wood. "They must've made fire to keep them selves warm. Oh please be alright Alvin and Brittany" said Dave. Jeanette places the shoe in her backpack. "Where could they have gone-" "Kreee" Theodore was cut off by the monkey who appeared out of nowhere, shouting repeatedly. "Uh, where did that come from?" Asks Simon feeling a bit scared. "Awww it's so cute" said Jeanette as she approached it. "Kreee, Kreee" the monkey kept shouting.

"I think it's hungry" said Theodore before opening his backpack and taking out a piece of cookie. He approaches the monkey and puts it close to its nose but, it seemed like it wasn't interested. "Hmm if it's not hungry then, what does it want?" Asks Theodore. Simon shrugs. Dave who didn't want to waste more time, says "come on fellas, we can't be distracted. Let's continue searching" said Dave but, before he could take a step, the monkey gets in front of him. "What is with this monkey?" Asks Dave. Jeanette watched the creature's movements. She could tell that something wasn't right. "I think it's trying to tell us something" said Jeanette as she crouched down. She places a hand on the monkeys head and asks "do you know where Alvin and Brittany is?" She asks. The monkey jumps up and down as it's nodding. "Come on Jean, this monkey doesn't know anything. It's probably hungry or angry that we are in its territory" said Eleanor who was annoyed by the creature. "I don't know, guys but something tells me that we should trust it" said Jeanette. The monkey somehow understood her and began to run away in all fours. Jeanette goes after him. "Jean, what are you doing? That monkey doesn't know anything" said Simon as he went after her. The others go after him as well.

Meanwhile, back with Derek, Alvin and Brittany. Derek still wasn't able to take off her leggings because of how tired he was feeling. His body was hurting but, he wasn't letting that get in his way. Brittany wasn't trying to stop him anymore because she was still unconscious. Finally Derek manages to remove her leggings revealing her panties but, before he could do anything else, he feels arms wrapping around his neck. "Ugh get off me" said Derek before elbowing whoever it was that was about to put him in a head lock. Derek turns around to see that it was Alvin who used the last bit of strength he had left. "You don't know when to give up do you?" Asks Derek before slamming his knee on Alvin's stomach. Alvin's coughs blood as he gasps for air. Derek grabs his spear and points it at Alvin's heart.

An evil smirk appears on his face and just as he was about to throw it Alvin, he hears "DEREK STOOOP" from a voice behind. Derek turns around to see, Dave, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette and the monkey standing there with angry faces.


	9. Chapter 9

After finding Alvin and Brittany which took the Seville family about an hour, they expected to find the two, weak, hungry and thirsty however, they weren't prepared for what they were seeing. In front of them something horrific was about to happen. The conditions that Alvin and Brittany were in, was worst than the Seville family thought. They saw Alvin in the floor bleeding a lot, a bunch of bruises on his chest and stomach. However they were more horrified when they saw Brittany on the ground. She also bleeding but that's not what shocked the Seville family. What really shocked then was that Brittany looked pale as a ghost and by the sight of her swollen leg. The Seville family were worried for Alvin and Brittany's life and they were angry because they could see that the enemy standing before them was the cause of Alvin and Brittany suffering.

Derek wasn't shocked to see the Seville family. Instead he was amused by this. "Well, honestly I wasn't expecting to see any of you soon but, now that you all are here, you can witness how I take little Alvin's life away" said Derek darkly as he got ready to dig the spear in to Alvin's chest. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER" Simon shouted before taking a step forward. Derek glances at him and smirks evilly. "and what are you going to do about it? Nothing right?" he chuckles again as he rests his foot on Alvin's stomach. "as soon as I'm done with your pathetic brother, Theodore and even you Mr. Seville will be next" said Derek before looking at Jeanette and Eleanor. "However I'll keep the girls alive, and don't worry, I'll take good care of them" said Derek giving Jeanette and Eleanor an inappropriate look.

This infuriates Simon, Dave and even Theodore. "YOU LEAVE JEANETTE AND ELEANOR ALONE. THEY HAVE DONE NOTHING TO YOU AND IF YOU PUT YOU'RE SICK HANDS ON ANY OF THEM, YOU'LL REGRET BEING BORN" Simon threatened as Jeanette held his waist stopping him from getting close to Derek. "YEAH DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ELLIE NOR JEANETTE. MY BROTHERS AND I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THE CHIPETTES FOR A LONG TIME AND IF YOU TOUCH ANY OF THEM, YOU'll BE SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A BULLY" added Theodore with anger and tears in his eyes. Jeanette and Eleanor were touched by his words. Derek chuckles at the empty threats before saying "that's right get angry, let your hearts feel the pain of just imagining that someone close to you will be hurt. By the way, after I'm done with you, your brother and your father, the girls will be all mine and soon I'll be a father" this time Derek crossed the line.

Dave, who was disgusted by the things Derek was saying. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE PUNK, STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS IN FRONT OF MY GIRLS AND MY BOYS. THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE GARBAGE YOU'RE SAYING" Dave shouted before slamming a foot on the ground. Suddenly, Derek does something unexpected, he no longer points the spear at Alvin. Instead he points and throws it at Dave who wasn't quick enough to dodge it. The spear's sharp glass lands on Dave's right shoulder giving him some intense pain. "DAVE" the chipmunks shouted as they check on their guardian. "Dave are you alright?" asks Theodore as he looked at the spear's sharp glass in his fathers shoulder. "I I'm okay-" "No you're not Dave, you're bleeding so much" said Simon as he took out some bandages and liquids from his backpack to prevent any infection.

Derek uses this chance as the chipmunks are distracted to, approach Brittany. Derek grabs and puts her over his shoulder as he sprinted to the exit. "GUYS' STOP HIM, HE'S GETTING AWAY WITH BRITTANY" shouted Alvin as he pointed a Derek running. However it was too late, as soon as the chipmunks turn around, they see Derek shove Theodore out of the way like a bull as he continued running. "THEODORE, are you okay?" asks Eleanor who went to his aid. "Yes I'm fine, just a little dizzy by the sudden impact" replied Theodore as he rubbed his head. "Alright everyone listen up, I'm going to try to stop Derek from escaping, meanwhile all of you stay here and take care of Alvin's and Dave's injuries" Simon announced however someone didn't agree with him. "what? No Simon, you're not going alone. I'm coming with you" said Jeanette. "sorry but it's better if you stay here. That crazy guy is capable of taking someone's life. So stay here and-" " I said I'm going with you whether you want me to go or not. Derek has my sister and I want to rescue her as well" said Jeanette firmly. After a few seconds of thinking, Simon gives in. "Alright but, please stay close to me" said Simon and she nods. He then looks at Eleanor and Theodore cleaning Dave's shoulder which was still bleeding. "Eleanor, you and Theodore stay here okay" said Simon. "Okay but, please bring back my sister" said Eleanor. Simon nods before looking back at Jeanette. "You ready?" he asks. "Yep, let's go" she replied and the two begin to run as fast as they can to the where Derek went.

Meanwhile Derek kept running with an unconscious Brittany on his shoulder. He didn't know where to go but he still kept running. Brittany who was still unconscious, couldn't feel that the poison was close to reach her chest. She couldn't feel any pain anymore. Her body kept fighting the poison but, it was no use. The poison kept spreading all over her body. As Derek kept running, he had no idea that he was being followed by the monkey that he hates. Finally Derek arrives at a road with cars passing by. "Yes, just what I needed" he said as he spotted a car getting out of a car wash. Derek impatiently waits for cars to pass by before he could cross the road. "Come on, come one" he mumbles. Finally no more cars go by so he crosses the road. Derek runs to the car and was about to tap on the drivers window, when he hears sirens getting louder.

Derek panics and he hides behind one of the cars that were parked. He then watches as three police cars head to the road that lead to the forest. Derek smirks and looks at Brittany on his shoulder and says "don't worry, soon we will enjoy some alone time" however Derek had no idea that he was getting weird looks from people waiting in line to wash their car. They could see that something wasn't right by the sight of the guy carrying a girl who was in her panties and a hoodie. One of the people that saw Derek was none other than Emil Hurchif, also known as Bobby Smithinwuss who is a criminal wanted by the FBI. Emil, got plastic surgery to change his appearance which worked perfectly. He no longer had blonde hair, instead his hair was black, his eyes weren't green anymore, they were brown instead and he had an earring on his left ear. However he still wore the same clothing when he was friends with Alvin. Emil was sitting on a bench in a bus stop.

Emil was talking on his phone but, when he notices Derek crouched down while holding Brittany, he hangs up. Emil could tell that something wasn't right so before approaching Derek, he takes out a camauflaug hand gun which matched his baby blue shirt. He takes it out which was behind his back between his belt which held it. Emil was about to approach him but then, he sees a monkey approaching Derek. it hops on Derek's face and begins to bite and scratch. He watches as Derek grabbed the monkey with both hands and slams it on the ground. "STUPID ANIMAL" Emil hears Derek shouting at the monkey. He then sees Derek with Brittany on his shoulder, walking to a car that came out of the car wash.

Meanwhile Derek taps on the drivers window. The window goes down to reveal and elderly woman in her 60s. "Hi can I help you?" She asks. "Um I just wanted you to know that you have a flat tire" Derek lied. The woman looks at him confused and then turns off the engine before opening the door. Derek watches as she steps out to check out the tire he was talking about. When the woman turns her back to Derek, he grabs her head and slams her against the the hood of the car before roughly shoving her with one hand. Derek grabs her purse and takes out the keys of the car before going inside. Derek places Brittany on the seat next to him before he starts the engine.

However Derek didn't know that there was someone else joining the ride. When he was busy trying to turn on the old cars engine, Emil opens the back door which was unlocked and hops in. "Darn this stupid car. It's use-" "oh never mind" said Derek as the car was turned on. Rapidly he drives away almost crashing in to a pick up truck. The monkey was left behind as it was checking on the unconscious elderly woman.

Meanwhile with Simon and Jeanette. They were having a hard time figuring out which way Derek went because it was nighttime. "Do you think he went this way?" Asks Simon as he points to a more dark part of the forest. There could nearly see where they were going even though they were using the flashlight of their phones. "No I think he went this way" replied Jeanette as she pointed at another direction. Both didn't know where to go and just as it seemed hopeless, they hear a familiar shout. "Kreee Kreee" they two turn around to see the monkey that helped them find Alvin and Brittany. "Hey it's you" said Jeanette before crouching down. The creature was jumping and shouting just like before. "I think he knows where Brittany is" said Jeanette. She looks at Simon and he nods. "Could you take us to her?" She asks. The monkey jumps and nods before it starts to run in all fours. However they didn't know that the monkey wasn't taking them to where Brittany was, instead it was taking them where the unconscious elderly woman was.

In the meantime back with Derek and Brittany, he was driving fast to downtown. Derek was lucky that no police car saw him driving so fast. Derek glances at Brittany and says "I'll take us to a hotel and get us a room where we can be alone, after that i will kidnap your sisters and then we will go to the airport and then we will go to Paris where we will live in piece forever" he said as Brittany started to wake up. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't feel her lower body anymore. However her upper body was in pain. She started to think that the poison had reached her heart and brain. She started to think that no one would find her. She even started to think that she could die any minute either by being killed by the poison or by being killed by Derek. Brittany couldn't move as her eyes look at every direction. She could see from the corner of her eye that, Derek was next to her driving the vehicle. "And we're here" said Derek. He turns off the engine. Derek stares at Brittany for a minute and then he roughly removes her hoddie along with her pink long sleve shirt, revealing her tank top. He grabs the sides of her tank top and was about to take it off of her but, with the last bit of energy that Brittany had, she uses it to bite Derek's hand. "OUCH YOU LITTLE-" "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Derek who was about to slap Brittany, was cut off by Emil pressing his gun against Derek's temple. Brittany wishes she could see who it was but, she was to weak to turn to see Emil's face. However she could see from the corner of her eye that, there was a gun on Derek's temple.

Derek looks at his rear view mirror to see a face that he couldn't recognize. "Hey, man take it easy, if it's money you want, I'll give it to you" said Derek as he tried not to panic. Emil chuckles before saying "I don't want your money, but here's what I do want, start the engine and drive to the police station" Derek was angered by this but, he was more afraid than angry. "Please man, I'll do anything else but that" replied Derek. Emil chuckles once again and says "you know, i always knew that Derek Smalls was just a wussy who mistreats people who have done nothing to him. People like Emil Hurchif" That name brings flashbacks to Derek however he pretends to be stupid. "I-I-I-don't-know-wha- what- you're-ta-talk-talking-ab-about" replied Derek with a shaky voice.

Emil chuckles and says "oh yes you do, you remember him and guess what Derek, Emil the kid that you bullied, now has your life in his hands. NOW START THE ENGINE BEFORE I BLOW AWAY YOUR BRAIN" Derek who was scared, obliges. He starts the engine and heads to the police station as Emil told him which way it was.

Meanwhile back with Alvin, Eleanor, Theodore and Dave. They were back at the tents. However Alvin and Dave were in stretchers as they were being taken to the hospital. "Dave, I have to rescue Brittany" said Alvin as he tried to get off the stretcher. "Alvin, for the last time, the police are looking for Derek who has her. Don't worry they will find her" replied Dave. He was just as worried as Alvin was but, he wanted to be strong for Brittany. A few minutes earlier, Dave told the ranger that Simon and Jeanette went to look for Derek. The ranger and two other workers went to look for Simon and Jeanette. There were two ambulances. Theodore was with Alvin and Eleanor was with Dave.

In the meantime back with, Derek, Brittany and Emil. They just arrived at the police station. "Finally, it we're here" said Emil as he kept his gun pointing at Derek's temple. "NOW GET OUT OF THE CAR WITH YOUR HANDS UP" Emil shouts at Derek before getting out. Brittany was finally able to get a good look at the guys face. She couldn't recognize him but, his voice sounded familiar. Derek looks back at Brittany with hungry eyes. He didn't want to leave her but, he also didn't want to upset Emil. Derek steps out of the car with his hands up. Derek glares at Emil and suddenly he throws a fist at Emil who easily dodges it. Derek tries to spin kick him but he misses. He tries to uppercut Emil on his chin but, he misses and uppercuts the cars window instead which left a crack. "Awww what's wrong Derek, is that all you got? How disappointing. Oh well, I got to get going now" said Emil. Suddenly he smirks evilly before shooting both of Derek's knees. The noise of the gun shots makes pedestrians run in fear. Emil takes the keys to the car from Derek's hand and gets inside. He drives away leaving Derek who was yelling in pain as he was bleeding.

As Emil is driving, he looks at Brittany who was staring at him with fear. He was worried about her as he tried not to imagine the things that Derek did to her. "Don't worry, Britt I won't hurt you. It's me Emil" he said. Brittany looks at him confused because he looked nothing like Emil. The boy looks at Brittany and could see that she couldn't recognize him. "I changed my appearance, I'm wanted by the FBI. They are still looking for me. Anyway, I was thinking of taking you to a hospital but, I don't want them to ask me question like who am i? So we're going to my house and i will take care of your injuries there" said Emil before smiling. Emil loves Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor like sisters. He would do anything to protect them. He saw the girls like his family. Brittany was so happy to see him again and she was happy that she was no longer in danger but, she still felt a little scared of Emil because he's a criminal. "By the way, I'm not a doctor or someone who knows how to deal with injuired or sick people but, i can tell that, that is one nasty snake bite you got there. but dont worry, i will stop the poison on time" said Emil as he started to drive faster. Brittany thought the guy was crazy because she was thinking.

" _how can such a nice guy like him be a criminal?"_


	10. Chapter 10

Emil finally arrived at his house with Brittany. When he got out of the car, he went to the passenger's door and opens it. He was about to scoop up Brittany but, he paused when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face. He knew that she has gone through a lot and he didn't want to make her feel worse but, he also knew that the poison in her body needed to be stopped from taking her life. "Um Brittany, I have to get you inside so I can get rid of the poison in your body. Please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you" said Emil, however the uncomfortable look on her face didn't go away. Emil tries to come up with a way to get her in his house without the need of carrying her. Brittany was embarrassed that Emil was looking at her with just her tank top and panties but, deep down she had a feeling that he wasn't amused by looking at her in a few pieces of clothing. Therefore a smile appears on her face letting Emil know that she trusts him. Emil notices her smile and he smiles back. "That's my girl" he says before gently scooping her up and taking her inside.

The house was so big and ancient looking that it looked like an abandoned castle from the outside. However, from the inside the sight shocked Brittany. The inside looked like a creepy laboratory similar to Dr. Frankenstein's. There were organs everywhere, skeletons, blueprints and drawings painted with water color. The drawings were created on the brick walls surrounding the house instead of paper which surprised Brittany. "Here we are, home sweet home" said Emil before placing Brittany on his couch. He then begins taking out a first aid kit and some kind of machine which looked like a vacuum cleaner. Emil looks at Brittany to see her looking at every direction of the house. He knew by the look of her face that, his house creeped her out. "Lovely home isn't Brittany?" he asked mockingly but playfully.

Brittany rolls her eyes and nods even though she really didn't agree with him. He then leaves the living room and the comes back pushing a utility cart carrying supplies. "Alright, let's get started" he said before putting on latex gloves. Brittany watches him curiously before her eyes stay on the utility cart next to him. She sees a ball gag, a bottle which she assumed was anti venom, and she sees some sleeping pills. "Brittany, I need you to hold this in your mouth okay" said Emil as he held the ball gag for her and she nods. Emil places it in her mouth before tying it around her head. He then opens the bottle before sticking the needle inside. After the needle absorbed the anti venom, he digs the needle in her forearm.

Brittany was glad that she didn't feel the sharp pain of the needle even though she wasn't afraid of needles. After Emil finished injecting the anti venom in her body, he places the syringe back in the utility cart before turning on his machine that looked like a vacuum cleaner. Emil looks at Brittany and says "um I have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the good news first. The good news is that, my venom stalker will weaken the venom. The bad news is it's going to be very painful" Brittany was terrified to to hear that but, she decides to be strong. She was confused by his machine because, she has never heard of a "venom stalker" before. So she thinks that it's an amazing invention of his. "So are you ready?" asks Emil. After getting herself ready for some horrific pain, she nods.

Emil puts the front of the machine which looked like a hose on the Brittany's bite mark. Just like Emil said, some intense pain was running on Brittany's leg and she was surprised to feel it because she couldn't feel her leg for hours. "AOUGOUO" Brittany tries to scream in pain but, the ball gag in her mouth wasn't letting her. She couldn't believe how much pain she was in. She felt like millions of fire ants were bitting her leg unmercifully. Brittany was trying so hard not to cry as she closed her eyes. As Emil's invention was doing its job, he was looking at his watch which was looked like a Bluetooth heart monitor. He was checking Brittany's heart to see it working nicely.

5 minutes later, Emil removes the front of his invention from Brittany's bite mark. He then turns it off and places it on his utility cart. He then leaves the living room and comes back with a glass of water. Emil grabs and opens his sleeping pills before putting two of them on his hand. "Now, swallow this so you can get some rest while the anti venom does its job" said Emil before helping her sit up. He then places the two pills in her mouth before gently pouring some water. Brittany swallows the two pills. "Now take a nap. I'll go bring you some blankets" said Emil before leaving the living room again.

Brittany was speechless by the guys abilities. He wasn't just a criminal, he was her hero. However she was confused at the same time. She was wondering how Emil knew about her and her sisters when he never talked to them. Brittany did heard about Emil from Alvin but, the stuff that he said wasn't so nice. He said that Emil was a monster in disguise for lying and pretending to be Alvin's friend when really, Emil was trying to escape the FBI. She remembers Alvin telling her that he found out that Emil's a criminal when the FBI showed up at the Seville residence. Brittany felt bad for Theodore when Alvin told her that he fainted when he found out that Emil's a criminal.

Brittany also found out that Alvin was crushed inside when he found out about Emil's past. He couldn't believe that his friend was only pretending to be his friend. Alvin was furious at Emil that, he got rid of the pictures him with Emil. Brittany was determined to get some answers for her questions. So she thinks of asking him as soon as she's able to talk.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Dave and Alvin were in surgery as Theodore and Eleanor were in the waiting room. There was silence as the two waited to get some news of Dave and Alvin. Both were worried not just for them but, for Simon and Jeanette as well. Theodore and Eleanor were wondering where Simon and Jeanette were. "Ellie?" says Theodore. "Yes, Theo" replied Eleanor. "Do you think, Simon and Jeanette got lost when-" suddenly he was interrupted by the double doors opening to show Simon and Jeanette. They both looked worried as they approached Theodore and Eleanor. They embrace each other before one of them speaks. "How's Dave and Alvin?" asks Simon. Theodore looks at the ground hating to not give any good news. Simon notices the look on his face which answered his question.

Simon looks at Eleanor to see her with an angry face. "Where were you guys? We were so worried, we thought you both got lost" said Eleanor as she had her hand so her hips. Jeanette takes a seat on one the chairs and says "well, when were searching for Derek and Brittany, we were interrupted by that monkey that helped us find Brittany. We thought that the monkey knew where Derek took Brittany so we followed it however, instead of taking us to her, it took us to a parking lot where we found an elderly woman on the ground. Even we didn't found Brittany, we still gladly got the woman some help. After that, the ranger found us and was nice enough to take us here" Eleanor and Theodore didn't like one but what they heard.

They were thinking that Derek had Brittany somewhere torturing Brittany and no one could stop him. Eleanor couldn't hold her tears anymore. Jeanette, Simon and Theodore comfort her. Their camping trip was ruined, their sister was kidnapped and now they could lose, Alvin or Dave, or both.

The next morning with Brittany, she had awoken. She woke up to feeling so hungry. The fishes that she ate yesterday weren't in her stomach anymore. She wanted something to eat badly. Brittany felt something warm covering her lower body so, she looks down to see 2 blankets. Brittany couldn't remember when she felt asleep. She didn't know for how long she slept for. Since she wasn't sleepy anymore, Brittany tries to distract herself by thinking of Dave, her sister, Alvin's brothers and Alvin. She was already missing them. She wanted to be in Alvin's arms. However her peaceful thoughts were suddenly replaced by an image that Brittany never wanted to see again. The image, made her angry and scared. The image was Derek's face which had an evil smirk. The same smirk he had when he was going to take her innocence away if her siblings hadn't stopped him. Brittany was glad that Derek was stopped from raping her but, at the same time Brittany felt a bit bad for him because Emil shot him on his knees and left him bleeding on the ground in front of the police station. "I wonder if he was taken to a hospital?" Brittany asked herself which shocked her. She was finally able to speak. "What no way, I can talk now" she said to herself in joy. "Good morning" said Emil who came from the kitchen. He was wearing sweat pants, t shirt and sandals. "Good morning" replied Brittany who was still a bit afraid at Emil's presence.

Emil gives her a surprised look before saying "wow, I didn't think my invention would work that fast. It sounds like you're recovering quickly. Look, your leg is not swollen anymore" he points at it and he was right. Brittany was happy to know that she wasn't going to die but, her good mood soon goes away when she remembers what she wanted to ask him. Emil notices the cold look she was giving him so he asks her "is something wrong?" However Brittany looks away and gives him the silent treatment. Emil becomes concerned so he approaches her and gets on one knee. "Brittany, please tell me what's wrong?" said Emil as he tried to make eye contact with her. Brittany sighs and looks at him. Although Brittany didn't know Emil, she remembers seeing him hanging out with Alvin.

"How could you?" she asks angrily while squeezing her blanket. Emil didn't understand what she meant so he asks "what do you mean?" Brittany wanted to slap him right then and there because, she was thinking that he was acting dumb however, she controls herself. "How could you lie to Alvin, Simon and Theodore? How could you pretend to be Alvin's best friend? What was your objective in to making Alvin think you were his best friend?" asks Brittany in a serious tone. Emil finally understands her strange behavior. He knew that sooner or later Alvin and his family would find out the truth. "Brittany, I know what I did seems cruel but, I have a good reason for doing what I did" said Emil. Brittany raises an eyebrow and says "I'm listening" impatiently. Emil gets up and heads to the kitchen. He then comes back carrying two mugs with hot chocolate. He offered Brittany one but, she had her arms crossed letting him know that she did not want to accept anything from him until he gave her a good explanation for what he did. Emil places her mug on the table in front of her before sitting next to her.

"I'll start from the beginning. i think you know that my real age is 23 years old but,i look like a 15 year old. i think you know that my real name sisnt Emil. it's Bobby. About 2 years ago, I was in college and I was a guy who was addicted to gambling. I was so addicted that, I became broke. I lost everything and I couldn't attend college anymore. Anyway, just as it seemed hopless for me, I met a homeless guy who offered me a job. I was shocked at first because how was a homeless guy who doesn't have a job, going to offer me a job. Seems weird right? Anyway, I thought he was joking at first but then, when he told me the words _I'm someone you can see but can't see_ , it let me know that the guy was serious. Therefore I accepted which was a big mistake. The guy somehow knew that I'm good at working with computers so the job that the guy gave me was to wipe viruses off computers but, really my job was to be a hacker. I was forced to hack a bunch famous companies. I was forced to steal millions of dollars of information and sell them to people in organizations all over the world. The guy that offered me the job, was the leader of a dangerous group you don't ever want to mess with. Anyway, soon the FBI realized that it was me who gave millions of dollars of damage to the companies so they began to look for me. I was between the sword and a wall. I knew I had to escape so I went from country to country trying to escape but, they were on my tail. A year later, I moved here and I decided to start a new life. I changed my name and I started to act like a kid again. I went back to school instead of college and that's when I met Alvin. He was my only friend and believe it or not, I consider him as a brother that I love and I hope one day he'll forgive me for what for not telling him the truth. Anyway I couldn't tell him the truth because I was afraid that he wouldn't be my friend anymore. Also I was afraid that he or his brothers might've called the FBI. And there you have it. The reason why I left Alvin however, I never really left to Mongolia" said Emil in a sad tone.

Brittany was shocked by what he went through. She didn't know what to say. She was no longer angry at him. Instead she felt bad for him. Brittany opens her mouth but no words come out. She was speechless. Emil was looking at the ceiling before looking at her shocked face. "Um you might want to drink your hot chocolate because it's getting cold" he said before getting up and heading to his room. Brittany watched him leave. She wanted to stop him and say that what he did was the right thing but, deep down she knew that it was better for him to turn himself in than to run from the FBI even though it wasn't his fault he's a criminal. Brittany glances at the clock on the wall which showed 10:02am. "Emil, even though I really don't know you, I can tell that you meant it when you said that you love Alvin like a brother. I do believe you and I'll be there for you because, you were there for me when I needed to be rescued. Also I'm begging to love you like a brother as well" said Brittany before grabbing her mug and drinking her hot chocolate.

Emil returns and he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday but, this time he was wearing the red cap that Alvin gave him. "Brittany, I'll be back. I'm going to the mall to buy some clothes for you. Please stay here because you can't go out for not being fully recovered, okay" said Emil which disappointed Brittany who loves to go shopping. Brittany wasn't in pain anymore and she was feeling a lot better but, she still couldn't feel her leg so she nods. Emil heads to the door but , just when he was about to close the door on his way out, Brittany speaks "hey Emil" he turns around to see a smile on her face. "I love you" she said warmly. He smiles back and says "I love you to" before closing the door on his way out.


	11. Chapter 11

The ranger went to the chipmunks home to pick up Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor. The girls, slept in the boys house since they couldn't sleep and they wanted to be with the boys to comfort and to be comforted because of the terrible situation that's going on. However none of them could get some shut eye. They were so worried about Alvin, Dave and Brittany. On the way to the hospital, no one was speaking. The ranger tried to cheer them up by telling them that, they could visit the forest any day they wanted because to them, the chipmunks are their special guests however, that didn't cheer up the chipmunks. They didn't even pay attention to what the ranger was saying because so much things were on their minds.

The chipmunks were dropped off at the hospital and were now in the waiting room waiting room. Fortunately for them, Dave and Alvin's Doctor appeared with his clipboard. "Family of David and Alvin Seville?" he asks. Immediately the chipmunks run up to him. "How's Dave and Alvin?" "How's my dad and my brother?" "Are they going to be alright?" "Please tell us Doctor" the chipmunks asked. The doctor waited until they finished asking him question before he could talk. He clears his throat before saying "well, there's no need to worry anymore because, both of them will make a full recovery however, Alvin he is emotionally injured. Right now he's sleeping but, a few minutes ago he kept mumbling a name which is Brittany. Whoever she is, must be important to him because he wouldn't stop saying her name and I saw tears under his eyes" the chipmunks understood why Alvin was acting like this and they knew that, if they tell Alvin that Brittany wasn't found and that Derek still has her, will devastate him. "Oh okay, can we see him?" asks Simon and the doctor says "yes, please follow me" he then guides them to Dave and Alvin's room.

When the chipmunks get to the room, they see Dave on a bed to the left. He had bandages around his shoulder. To the right they see Alvin sleeping. A bunch of wires and other medical equipment were around him. Alvin was asleep but Dave wasn't. The chipmunks first approach Dave who was happy to see them. "Guys, how are you?" he asks. Theodore jumps on his adoptive fathers bed and embraces him. Dave gently touches the boys hair and says "there, there Theodore, I'm fine and the doctor told me that my life is out of danger" but Theodore wasn't the only one of that hugs Dave. His brother, Simon who never cried in front of the girls, immediately runs up to Dave and embraces him. Dave accepts him in his arms and places a kiss on his forehead. "Good morning Simon" said Dave at his genius son. The girls were watching in happiness as the boys were with their father. A tear of joy runs down Jeanette's cheek because she was glad that Dave was going to recover, and to see that Simon was happy to be with Dave.

"Good morning Dave, I thought that the doctor was going to tell us something serious about you. Like I thought that he would tell us that, the spear that Derek threw at you, pierced one of your lungs or something but, um so happy I was wrong" said Simon before taking off his glasses to clean his tears. The girls waited for Simon and Theodore to finish so they could embrace Dave to. Also even though the girls don't live with the Seville's, they still see Dave as their father. Simon and Theodore let go of Dave to let the girls approach him. "Dave, I'm so glad that you're going to make it" said Jeanette before embracing him. "Me to Dave, we love you" said Eleanor as she did the same. "I'm so sorry I made you boys and you girls worry" said Dave however everyone disagrees with him apologizing. "Dave, don't feel bad. It's not your fault that you're in here. You were only trying to get Derek to stop saying those awful things about us" said Jeanette before placing kiss on his cheek.

Dave was happy to see everyone here but then, he realizes that someone was missing. "Wait, where's Brit-" "Hello everyone" Dave was cut off by a voice coming from the doors. Everyone turns around to see officer Dangus approaching them. "I have some new about-" "Shhh" everyone places a finger on their lips before pointing at Alvin who still has his eyes closed. Officer Dangus looks at him before looking back at the others. "Oops sorry, I didn't know he was asleep" said Officer Dangus as he felt a little embarrassed. He then approaches the chipmunks and Dave asks him "so what brings you here Officer?" as he watches him putting his sun glasses on the bed.

Officer Dangus, rubs the bridge between his eyes before saying "well, something strange happened. We looked all over the forest with the help of K9 shepherds but we didn't find Brittany nor Derek. So we looked outside the box. What I mean is that we searched for them in places out of the forests. For example we searched for them in the nearby apartments, we searched for them in a nearby gas station, and we looked all over a car wash that's close to the forest. We didn't find them and we even asked people questions. Some of them told me the same story which is, they same a saw a blonde boy on the car wash parking lot carrying a girl. I guess none of them thought much of it so, they brushed it off. We know that who the eyewitnesses saw was Derek because, we discovered security cameras around the area. We talked to the car wash manager and he let us see the footage which showed Derek carrying Brittany and... You know what, I'll just show it to all of you" officer Dangus takes out his phone and looks for the video.

"Wait, you actually recorded the video with your phone?" asks Simon curiously. Officer Dangus nods and tells him "yeah I thought that all of you might've want to see it" he then shows the chipmunks and Dave his phone and presses play. They all watched Derek carrying Brittany as he hides from the police cars that were passing by. They then see Derek approach a car and talking to the driver. The chipmunks and Dave were disgusted when they saw Derek attacking the elderly woman savagely. However they all get confused when they see, a mystery person get in the back seat as Derek was behind the wheel. Then they see Derek driving away and then video ends. Everyone looks at officer Dangus with a questioning look. "I know what you all want to know but, we don't know who that mystery person could be. The camera didn't catch a glimpse of his face. However this person looks familiar to me. I can't put my finger on it but, there's something about that person that reminds me of someone" said officer Dangus as he rubbed his chin.

The chipmunks couldn't recognize the person either. They had no idea who it was. "Um officer, Jeanette and I, found the old lady, we called an ambulance for her" said Simon and Jeanette nods. "Well I hope that-" "Brittany, where are you?" Officer Dangus was cut off by Alvin who was mumbling as he slept. Everyone turns around to see him. All of them, except for Dave who wasn't aloud to get out of bed, approach him. Alvin opens his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He looks at his surroundings before realizing he was in the hospital. He then looks back at his family staring at him. "How are you feeling Alvin?" asks Theodore while giving Alvin a bear hug. Alvin holds his breath trying not to scream as Theodore was making his injured ribs hurt. Simon noticed Alvin's red face so he says "um Theo, you might want to let him breath" Theodore let's go of Alvin a blushes from embarrassment. "Sorry about Alvin" he said. Alvin chuckles and says "so, I don't have to ask how long have I been here because, the pain in my back is letting me know that I've been here for while" everyone chuckles at his comment.

"How do you feel? asks Simon. His older brother was a bit annoyed by his question because how could he not see how his older brother looked. Alvin's face had a lot of bruises and cuts. He also has eye bags. "I'm feeling great" replied Alvin which he really didn't meant. Simon was going to ask something else but, when Alvin notices that officer Dangus was in the room, he speaks "hey, officer Dangus what are you doing here?" Simon quickly gives the man a look that was saying "don't tell him anything about Brittany" which puts Officer Dangus in a tough situation. He knew that Alvin deserves to know anything that had to do with Brittany but, he didn't want to worry him. Especially because of the condition Alvin was in. "Uh well, I'm no, um not really" he lied. Alvin get confused and asks "then, why are you here?" officer Dangus knew Alvin so much. He knew that when Alvin asks a question, he will keep asking you if you don't give a good believable answer. "Oh well, because I wanted to visit you and Dave. You know I wanted to see how you both are doing" he lied. Alvin gives officer Dangus a suspicious look before saying "oh okay" which was a great relief for the man.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she was in the still living room watching tv. She was looking at a commercial which showed Marina Rodenchia talking about a new dress she made. "and if you buy one you'll get one free my darlings" said the woman as she held a hanger that had a pink sparkly strapless dress. Brittany looked at the dress with wide eyes. She wanted it so bad. When the commercial ends, Brittany turns off the tv and begins to imagine her self wearing that dress. She knew that if she wore that, Alvin's eyes would be glued on her. She then begins to think if Alvin was recovering from his injuries. All of a sudden, she hears the door opening. Brittany glances at the door to see Emil carrying two shopping bags. "Hey, how was the rest of the morning for you?" He asks before putting the bags on the table in front of Brittany. "Oh it was boring but, a minute ago, I saw this amazing dress on tv which got me to daydream" she said before giggling.

Emil stretches for a few seconds and says "oh okay. Anyway, look what I bought you" Emil takes out two things out of one of the bags. It was a blue off shoulder shirt, and jeans. Brittany gasps when she looks at the shirt. Her favorite color is pink but, the shirt was beautiful. "Do you like it?" asks Emil who expected her to say no. "I like a lot" replied Brittany as she held the shirt. He then hands her, her jeans before saying "um I hope this won't bother but, the shirt came with this" Brittany looks at the object he was holding. Her cheeks get red from embarrassment when she sees it. Emil was holding a pair of panties for her to see. He sees the look on her face and says "please don't think that I'm a pervert or anything. This came with the shirt" Brittany giggles and says "don't worry, I actually need one of those because I've been wearing, the one that I'm wearing right now for a while" Emil didn't know how to respond. He didn't like how awkward it was when he showed her a private piece of clothing Emil hands it to her before taking out something from the other bag which was huge.

"I got you this, in case you have trouble walking" said Emil as he held a wheelchair small enough for her size. Brittany was surprised that he bought her that. Once again, there was awkward silence between the two. None of them spoke for a few seconds. Emil rubs the back of his neck and says "well, if you don't need it then I'll just throw it aw-" "No not its okay, I'm just surprised that you bought me that. Anyway, I do need it because earlier I was having trouble getting to the bathroom. Speaking of bathroom, I need to take a bath" said Brittany before smiling gratefully. Emil places the wheel chair on the floor before gently grabbing her and placing her on it. He then places the clothes and the bag that he bought her on her lap.

Brittany begins to turn the wheels making her way to the bathroom door. However when she gets there, she wasn't high enough to reach the door knob. Emil sees this and approaches the door and opens it for her. "Thanks" she said before going in. Emil was about to head to his room but then, he realizes something. "Uh there are some extra clean towels in there. Their on the curtain's rod. Do you want me to wait for you outside just in case you need me to open the door for you?" he asks and Brittany nods. Emil closes the door and waits outside. As he was waiting, he begins to think about Alvin. The boy who was crushed inside when he found out that Emil was lying and pretending to be his friend. He then begins to think about Simon. He really didn't know Simon much but he did knew that he likes one of Brittany sisters. Alvin told him that and he also told him that Theodore likes one of chipettes as well. Emil started to wonder if Alvin liked Brittany. Emil remembers that one time, Alvin told him that he likes one of the chipettes and he told Emil to not say anything. Emil knew who Alvin likes and he hoped that Brittany feels the same for Alvin. Emil knew that Alvin and Brittany were made for each other.

Half an hour later, Emil was falling asleep from boredom but, a voice stops him. "I'm done" said Brittany behind the door. Emil stands up and opens the door for Brittany letting her make her way out while carrying the bag which ha her dirty clothes. Emil was amazed by how beautiful she looked with her blue off shoulder shirt and Jeans. "um i have a washing machine in the basement. Do you want me to put your clothes in there?" asks Emil. "yes please" replied Britany before handing him the bag. Emil heads to the basement and dumps all of the clothes in the washing machine before starting it. He then heads back upsairs. "So, what do you want to do?" asks Brittany. "Um how about we play some video games? I bet you suck at video games" said Emil in a playful way. Emil gives him a fake hurt look before saying "Hah Hah, bring it on muchacho" Emil nods and the two head back to the living room.


End file.
